The Boss's Lady
by RedDestiny92
Summary: In a world where the 'elite' hide in plain sight, there are deals and whatnot that keep one out of trouble. The law not being a much of a worry next to the circle. In Unova the boss has few things he really wants mostly because of what he hides from his employees most don't fear one that has long since been broken. Perhaps a wife could fix it, at least from what he's been told.
1. Prologue

**(RedDestiny92: Well here I am back again sometimes I just fall into my moods don't want to deal with fanfiction but if I didn't practice with it then I never would have started thinking more to improve my own ideas. So personally I never really give up on it, I don't know if anyone will even read this and if they do I don't know if anyone will like this but Yo and Happy New Year.**

 **Disclaimer: I claim any OC's but I don't own Pokemon or anything to do with it...just my dreams.**

 **Warnings: Language, adult themes, dark themes, AU(Now granted all fanfiction is AU because nothing we've written is really part of it but this is a big AU full of changes.), drinking, abuse, pain, ect will warn if I think of more.**

 **Note: All characters will obviously be of legal age for their roles, this is not a take a game and add on to it this is just me taking what I do know to twist into something else but I'm keeping the pokemon.)**

… **...**

Prologue – Pick up duty

Across the dark hills of Unova a Zebstrika was racing lead by his rider, a lowly Plasma grunt on pick up duty. Life wasn't particualarly hard for anyone, it was just there was the usual government, kids started their journies, young couples planned for the future, those growing watched their families with pride with the elderly there to remind one to appreciate what they had while they did. Then there was the side of life that kept Team Plasma going.

Most weren't sure how it happened how the little gang rose to the top, in fact it wasn't just them Team Magma and Aqua could be found scattered about, Team Galactic were nearly well known while Team Rocket was still the most laughable it had it's place they were a circle of just business. That's all the people were given, sometimes pokemon went missing, supplies weren't all there, sometimes it was trainers but if they were caught in the circle they were lost. During the rare event that any person was returned they usually weren't the same.

Always spoke in hushed whispers.

What was done to them..who knows?

People simply didn't go against the circle.

As they really knew better.

The grunt yawned as Zebstrika stopped in front of a plain house he cringed a bit seeing the woman by the window she looked tired and worn down. Her gaze blood shot, cheeks puffy from crying it wasn't his favorite part of the job but he was born into the team it was all he knew she looked over her shoulder as the door opened and out a man walked out carrying a body wrapped up, he frowned as he walked over.

"...What did you do to her?"

"...Just slipped her sleep aid..it's cold out here."

He shook his head eyeing the man, the dark hair, he seemed to have aged but didn't really look as broken up as the woman did.

Just business and all.

He shifted so he could awkwardly hold the bundle and without a word he was taking off back in the other direction once again. By the time they had to stop again letting a herd go past he glanced down at her bundled in his much thicker uniform he could see the torn jeans she wore. It didn't seem like there was a struggle but more that it was the style she preferred. He uncovered her face, she shifted a bit but was really out of it, not one droplet was going to get her to wake up before she was ready.

He could only think it was a shame she was so pretty, his boss tended to break pretty.

With a sigh he took off again, if he was higher on the payroll they would have given him a car for this, though he didn't mind Zeb, simple and short often followed him around when he had to clean up his area. They got along and he was exactly the type that he wished he could go traveling with, that would be much more...well he wasn't sure. This was what he knew best after all , just making the boss happy.

The young woman just turned twenty-one and his boss, Ghetsis insisted on having her brought in with his three adopted children he wasn't much older than she was but there was an age difference. He wondered if that mattered maybe she wasn't even for him personally. She could be there for anything, even just to entertain his daughters, or perhaps his son, N never seemed interested in anyone if they didn't come with paws or otherwise. He never did mix entirely with other humans.

He huffed as they reached their destination, a little warehouse he was meant to drop her off at, he wasn't so sure he should just leave her there but rules were rules.

Far be it from his ability to think for himself.

Setting her on the side of the road he took his phone out to call for another to pick her up, they kept the high profile members out of the light. Not so much because they had to but because that was the image, if one saw a grunt, they were ignored, those that never had to get their hands dirty got the better jobs.

"Yeah?"

"I have her."

"I have her what?"

He rolled his eyes, Team Galactic hung around a bit as Cyrus would trade his workers for those he considered more competent after being trained by Ghetsis. Mars was traded for some nameless woman who kept her mouth shut and only followed orders only complaining when she couldn't complete her duties fast enough. Ghetsis seemed to like her and that meant she got a higher position the bitch was full of herself. Granted she was easier to deal with than Domino was, that one was a whole other story she'd been Giovanni's mistress for too long finally being tossed aside she was crazy, no other way to say it.

.

"Lady Mars, ma'am."

"That's what I thought, we'll be there, you can go there was a spill some equipment near the other warehouse, go pick it up." 'stolen goods' more like it.

"Fine."

Feeling a little uneasy he lead Zeb to a tree and waited for one of their helicopters to come, it didn't matter what Mars said he didn't think he should risk her safety or his paycheck by messing up. She would be delivered to his boss and grunts only talked to him over the phone.

Which most were fine with.

As she was scooped up and tossed over a shoulder he hurried to leave to find out what else he had to pick up.

…..

(Sort of a set up chapter need those sometimes, will clear up a few things in the next chapter.)


	2. In the cold

**(RedDestiny92: Now that I have set everything up I'll go from there do remember this is AU I have many things to change.**

 **St Elmo's Fire: Yeah my thoughts are often jumbled I have my own issues with these things and I format things in ways that work for me I've always done this because I know it'll happen and the snag will interfere with me finishing a chapter. Getting inside my own head is a mess enough imagine a twitch and apply it to writing you've got me. I do capatilize where I want because that is how I would use it, like Grunt A then Grunt B but just pointing out grunts wouldn't so Zebstrika because there is more than one. I also don't use Betas I don't like someone messing around with what I have it's a nervous thing.**

 **I know what I have to work on been improving slowly after years and writing poorly much much longer meaning I have other habits to break. Many I have following my own rules but knowing the way I think nothing with jumbles ever changes it's how my mind is. Mentally if something gets off I don't always notice if I go back and fix it then I see what stands out but I'm not going to stop working on my habits bad or otherwise see the jumble of my answer I get these out the best I can and will format to suit myself much easier for me.)**

… **..**

One

She coughed as another bucket of water was thrown in her face, she woke up some time ago but she wasn't sure how long; there weren't any windows not even a clock. They hadn't removed her wrapping she could only wriggle a little not that she wanted to cold and wet. She didn't ask, she remembered the fight she had with her father. He begged her to just go to them when they arrived, she was the best to pay off his debt. That was all he said, he didn't even say what sort of debt it was but she refused she was only over as her mother asked her to have dinner with them. She moved out when she was eighteen to live with her friends.

Her actual home as she saw it was a small building with a few rooms and bathrooms, a kitchen for them to share, sort of a halfway house. It wasn't falling apart but it wasn't anything worth looking at, still they loved it. It was a place to keep their things they could travel freely and they'd met so many people, made new friends she rarely went home. She loved her mother but her father, well they never did see eye to eye.

Anything for mom.

What a joke.

She was bitter she didn't think her mother really just gave in to what he wanted willing to toss her aside to please that bastard of hers. At least she hoped, either way her fight was pointless.

If they could just stop splashing her with water, probably an attempt to keep her awake, she could suck it up. What choice did she have?

….

She would watch the grunts come in, there were black and white jumpsuits with the colors switched the ones in black didn't come in to splash her. One came in he said he was the one that brought her here while she was unconcious. He introduced himself as Paul and swore he, and the others with him, were too far down for much information. He didn't know they'd lock her here but he reached through the bars to cut her free and made sure she had decent food to eat. Not that it really made her trust him, but he treated her the best out of all the people that went in cycles watching her. She'd take what she could get.

The cage was big enough for one of their Bouffalants, they were sent in to ram the cage a bit she didn't know what the point of any of this was but she'd made it through without any wounds. That was good at least she was having a hard time looking on the bright side but she had to, to keep her sanity.

The one he dubbed Bo, saying they weren't allowed to actually own their pokemon absently, would just watch her like Paul she couldn't say much for him at least he didn't bother her. She looked up as the door opened another Grunt there to drop something off for her, the strange black object looked something like a crude invention trying to best the Pokewatch, as if something you had to carry was better than something small that was secured to your wrist.

She tapped the screen though a few white words appearing before it came to life she found it was fully charged and had a few games to keep her entertained. After dinner arrived she was completely alone, still not knowing what she was meant to do here, better than being trapped and fighting the cold. She couldn't even pick the lock to busy herself. There was a waterproof panel with a code and the key pad was a remote she'd seen one of the Grunts with it. Someone forgot it in the room not like she could have reached it.

She would have liked to try she guessed they figured that out real quick.

With a sigh she settled against the bars, sniffing the minor cold the least of her worries.

…..

 **(Why is she just she, well I don't know there isn't yet a reason to my madness still getting my thoughts together. I tend to rush ahead when I don't and run out of ideas ah well still here.)**


	3. Uncle

…...

Two

Ghetsis was highly agitated to say the least, hearing of the treatment of his little package, meaning his orignal rules had been gone unheeded. He told Paul where he kept one of his smaller guns forged by the Machamp in the smithy he had personally for his team. Regular weapons, one most wouldn't even consider with pokemon to protect them, though why waste one of them when it can be done much quicker with a bullet to the brain. Most, well none before now knew where he kept his guns and he only had one hiding spot for each so Paul was to make it perfectly clear that things would change. He still wasn't too sure what he wanted with the girl but he just knew it, he knew something was off that she wasn't supposed to be a prisoner at least not like that.

Some that had more freedom would even say it was a prison sentence to stay here, they just didn't mind it.

Never the less he was in charge until they got back he was quick to assure him that he kept her diet right. It had been a couple weeks, it was minor torture something they might do to some locked up here the weaker you were the quicker you gave to it. It was always pushed further beyond that was a little too 'cuddly' to keep for too long. Usually it was done without food but then he didn't request prisoners be brought in if people just paid their debts and did as he said he wouldn't need anyone trapped down there to begin with.

He glanced in at her he hadn't said a word about her being sick, though Mars was set to get a lot more punishment he didn't understand. On one hand she got lucky because he tolerated her and gave her more room than Cyrus would have but he told her where he wanted her she knew better. Part of Paul wanted to see what punishment she'd get. Without risking his own, he didn't know if she was supposed to be treated to any torture but 'didn't know' wasn't any sort of reason to get out of punishment.

She shifted as she looked up, her face was red and though he made sure some blankets were brought down for her it was still fairly chilled down here not having anything else to keep warm.

"How are feeling?" he asked softly.

She coughed shaking her head.

"I'm fine...I think."

"The remote still hasn't turned up but the boss will be here soon so you'll be freed and moved to a room."

She sniffed rubbing her nose.

"...What room?"

"One you'll actually like."

"You...really don't know why I'm here do you?"

He shook his head.

"I don't even know your name I only had a picture to know who I was supposed to get."

"You were sent for a stranger?" she asked in a hushed disbelief.

He nodded.

"The boss isn't much older than you are so it's not even a personal debt it's more of something went down with your father and Zinzolin when Ghetsis was much younger. He is traveling but he left the reigns to Ghetsis and when your father failed to pay his debt with cash he was reminded that he had a child." he felt a little bad wasn't like he sat and talked with her he just made sure only food was brought down to her while the others were kept busy.

No need to get too buddy buddy with the boss's...well whatever she was to him.

She pushed herself up she felt a bit weak but being left alone to sleep and sniffle she wasn't as bad off as she could be.

"...What does Zinzolin look like?"

He walked over to bend down and grab the tablet to look through the files on it, finally turning it around to show a profile picture. It was no wonder she didn't see them it was protected information though the Grunts did have to know who they worked for so it was part of the information shared with them one pointless little password with names and photos and all they really needed to know.

"...Uncle Z.."

He stared at her.

"He's your uncle?"

"Well not..not my real uncle, dad told me to call him that and it stuck he came to visit all the time why would he have a debt to him?"

"That's not info we'd get, you'll have to ask the boss he did hand the debt over with the power, the higher up members still talk about it. He was power hungry nothing was enough he fought Ghetsis on it. One day we were called in everything was handed over and he left."

She rubbed her head remembering the jolly guy that would shower her with presents and come play with her. He protected her when wild pokemon were lost to their heat and attacked any human that got too close, she never thought one who would throw himself infront of a trainer's lost arcanine would have anything to do with these people. He worked hard to keep his name hidden, though it seemed most of them did aside from Giovanni he was everywhere it seemed.

"...Why would he hide?"

"Well if you knew him as family, I bet it had something to do with that."

She looked down.

"What is your name by the way?"

"It's Touko."

She didn't have much else to say staring at the photo thinking of how little she really knew about him.

Her only 'uncle'.

…..


	4. No wasted time

**(RedDestiny92: You'll be seeing more AU things being thrown in from here.)**  
….

Three

Ghetsis's home..if one could call it that was something like a modern goth warehouse most Grunts lived in housing around the several acre home with access to some of the amenities. The square building had several rooms for a few of the select members that earned a place there with a few locked guest rooms each having it's own master suite level bathroom. The granite and dark wood kitchen had a full staff that cycled through the day so that every meal and snack was the best quality. Most of the art was abstract with dark colors and scenery that was leaning on macabre. It was rich on the inside and well hidden on the outside in a sort of district that was just for business.

He just didn't like attracting attention to himself, the helicopter was for his employees, he wouldn't use it or travel with too many pokemon most didn't know why but none were going to question him. He'd always been odd not that anyone would say that to his face.

The last one who did, who asked far too many questions, criticized his boss openly was removed from service for good, the public hanging was the end of it.

Paul stood with the other Grunts waiting for the dark car to arrive it was black at first glance but in the right light the dark red tint could just barely be seen. As the car stopped Rood got out to open the door he used to be the right hand man for the Plasma Leader but he was just a driver now. He was bitter but then with the enemies he made just from being too mouthy he took the low position over being without the protection offered by the team.

Offered by Ghetsis.

He opened the door and Ghetsis stepped out his children following behind him he glanced him reminding him to get the bags he had long since abandoned the old robes Zinzolin liked he wore a black suit, everything from his shirt and tie to his under garments happened to be black. It was simple, matched itself and the way he was stayed clean he didn't much care for fashion. He seemed a little disheveled, rare enough though it was clear he'd been in an hurry even his usual low pony tail seemed off he looked over his shoulder lowly telling Concordia to take care of her siblings before walking toward Paul as he approached he spoke clearly enough.

"Basement." he said simply.

Paul hurried to follow him, While Concordia straightened her neat green suit she looked over N and Anthea both in white the ride had been a little awkward. He didn't tend to take his frustrations out on them in fact when he didn't speak at all was when they knew he was angry. He'd been that way since speaking to Paul it made them nervous.

"Who is this woman father is so worked up about?"

"She is...special, that's all I know let's go have breakfast." she said, being the eldest she could shift a conversation with the same authority her father had.

Granted the kindness that came from her was leaps beyond his they went silent and followed her as she excused the Grunts to work, twenty, nineteen, and N at eighteen all carried themselves with the pride of their father. He wanted the whole family to look good, Concordia wondered how Touko would handle her role with them, if she would even take it.

….

Touko's head whipped up as the door was thrown open she backed against the bars behind her as he bounded toward her in a few steps. He grabbed the steel bars and ripped them off as though they were made of paper throwing the bars behind them they were embedded in the stone wall near the door. She swallowed thickly as he reached toward her grabbing her arm, her gaze shot toward him.

Gentle.

It was strange he barely tugged at all but what pressure he did put she wasn't going to fight against, as if she could. Paul examined the bars as she did, slowly turning to look up at Ghetsis. He used his right hand to grab her chin turning her head from side to side examining her. As she trembled slightly he moved to unbutton his jacket to slide over her shoulders. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

She was scared...and thrilled.

She wondered what was so wrong with her that the latter would happen even jokingly.

His hand lowered on her left arm to grab her hand before tugging her behind him, Paul stepped out of the way quickly.

"Paul."

He flinched.

"Y..es sir?"

"Consider yourself promoted aside from the cold she is well, keep the others in line."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

He watched them go before taking a breath they'd seen him punish moronic Grunts that couldn't keep themselves in line, though that sort of strength couldn't have been used before.

Surely he would have killed one of them on 'accident' if it had been.

…..

He pulled only until he reached a room he moved to reach in the inner pocket of the jacket she wore to unlock it before handing her the key only stopping her when she attempted to put it back.

"This is one of your rooms, you'll want to keep that."

"One of them...?"

"This will be home to you, in exchange for your friends safety."

She bit her lip though hearing him rip through steel kept her mouth silent as he held up a phone, tapping the screen she saw Cheren's room he was on the computer searching for leads on her. After becoming a gym leader he started to get invited to events for them. He met his girlfriend Jasmine long before then as she took time to travel they reunited at one of those parties. He looked for Touko because she was like a sister to him, Bianca came in from behind where the camera was and still it wasn't clear how he watched them. They'd been friends so long they didn't have to know the story, she didn't know if they found out anything from her father but if they were already searching she knew she'd been here a while she shook her head.

Touya called in from his room across the hall if they saw anything, she could only wonder how many others were looking too. Partly it warmed her heart, though really she already feared he would threaten them though she didn't come of her free will she didn't even know where they were if she ran how long would it take to find them if he already knew where they were and he could kill them without an issue.

He didn't have to care about them.

"It's not a camera."

She looked up suddenly hearing a voice.

"...What?"

"I want it to be clear, grab them."

She heard the door slam and they were grabbed she saw a black clad arm though they didn't move they went limp.

"Should we kill them Master?"

She paled hearing the haunting voice coming from the phone she stared at him wide eyed.

"Just making an example she does not know that I don't waste time with little threats, my little group can put an entire town to sleep in a second, no one came to the door slam because..."

the view shifted to her other friends out cold at their computers or on the bed with a phone and newspapers, Brock and Ash passed out in the kitchen with Officer Jenny.

"They will wake up and not remember what happened, I can make them stop looking for you through this if you'd rather them live happier but that's really only if you do exactly what I say.

Understand?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat as he stared down at her, she wasn't so sure she would have risked their safety to begin with but that was the most proof she needed.

He clearly didn't need the Grunts for everything.

"...I understand...please don't hurt them let them go back to their lives they can think I just needed to travel on my own and find myself or something."

He didn't even smirk, no grin, like he simply had her where he wanted her he nodded.

"You heard her this time listen."

Cheren and Bianca were released the arms deleted browser history they were rearranged a bit of fog fading it was like nothing happened. When they woke up Bianca was her usual happy self thinking she only tripped, asking if Cheren heard from Touko yet.

He only mumbled something about her only just starting and probably not even being by the internet yet the only time she was as forgetful as Bianca could be was when she had to charge her phone. She sighed as he turned off the screen.

The room was fairly large only a plain bed and a trunk sat in there.

"Get cleaned up and someone will come to assist with decorating, you'd better get comfortable."

He turned on his heel leaving her with his jacket she stared down walking in slowly she dropped it on the edge of the bed hoping they really would be fine if she was obedient.

…...

 **(While my thoughts settle I had several ideas for this chapter and finally settled on this.)**


	5. History and A Kiss

…..

Four

Concordia decided it was best to leave Touko alone while she spoke to her father she had expected him to be chatting with her or at least sitting near her. She found him sitting at his desk, behind the glass doors it was in front of he kept a mattress on a plain bedfram. His clothes were put away neatly in the leaving mostly empty space everywhere else. He didn't care to clutter things too much.

"What is it?"

"You know." she said nodding over her shoulder he sighed.

Glancing at her over his computer before turning back to his work typing away, if he were to speak honestly he was completely out of it. Drained, the words seemed to bleed together he wasn't sure if it was an order form, an email for everyone in the area...or maybe a story. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's beautiful though I've lost control of the situation already I won't bother talking to her."

She cocked her head.

"Admitting you lost control?"

"I decided to go with the threat, it made me nervous she is getting over a cold her clothes were dry but still...don't like the idea of anyone ogling her while they were wet."

She sighed when he heard about Touko he pulled Concordia aside saying he knew about her few dates, she thought for his protective ways that he'd forbid her to go out. But instead he asked for advice, she had only seen him working with women hearing him question the basics she realized it wasn't just what she'd seen but it was all it was the only thing her father didn't know much about that mattered for him.

This was out of his league.

"You hurt someone close to her."

He leaned forward resting his head on his raised fist.

"No I just showed her the shadow triad's vision I had them grab one of her friends so she understood it was actually happening."

"Father you can't win her over with actions like that."

"Don't be ridiculous, I have no need for 'winning her over'."

She eyed him.

"So you'd be fine if she was afraid of your every move."

"Of course."

"And didn't act...speak..live without your permission."

"I don't see why that would be an issue."

"And keeping her distance would be silently appreciated."

"Get to the point Concordia."

"You want her to be a like one of the Grunts, even knowing why she's here." she said plainly.

He stared at her a frown growing all the firmer she shrugged.

"Father you remember how you came to know all of us?"

He nodded slowly, Zinzolin had been careless his mistake was putting the wrong address in a request form these were sent to the Grunts sector that got pokemon. An orphanage was destroyed it was fairly small it didn't have much money and the kids were frail by the time the Onix were preparing to return having broken down what they assumed was correct the pieces of concrete had put an end to many of them. The girls had been playing outside having met N in the forest near by they liked to keep him company, they thought he was cute and needed big sisters to watch out for him.

Having always been small for his age, they returned when Ghetsis came to look over the damage so the Triad could shift a few memories and wipe this mistake from the public eye. He could have left them there but there was something about them. Those little faces covered in dirt and tears, he told them to wait for him that he had to arrange a few things. They were kids with little in life no one to look out for them they did as they were told.

When he returned with clean clothes and toys saying they could stay with him that had become and remained his greatest...and only act of kindness. Time went on and they became a family no matter how odd it was. He kept them close only shooing them away when it was time for punishment, those that did respect him remained that way knowing his limited softness was for them, he'd still rip anyone apart that crossed him.

He sighed heavily glancing at the picture of them on his desk, N's first 'birthday' with them they didn't actually know when they were born but he finally set up days for them. They were celebrated every year, they smiled at him without so much as a raised voice he grit his teeth.

"As if I'd forget it."

"And if things could be done over again, would it mean as much keeping us near if you scared us into respecting you instead of raising us with love?"

"Concordia..."

"Don't you Concordia me, you're just meeting fine...but I mean you can train a group of Grunts in a couple days. They may want to kill you, betray you and watch you fall but they would be too scared to piss you off and take punishment. Since she's different maybe it would be worth it to avoid that step."

"Why so concerned? Do you think I don't know that?"

"I think you'd rather pretend that you don't."

He leaned back needing a drink, it wasn't that simple probably never would be, and even though this was the first time they were meeting he wasn't angry with her for speaking her mind now. It would be easy to turn Touko into another boss pleasing whore like Jupiter. She claimed she only had eyes for Mars but would bend over backwards for Cyrus part of why she wanted to come here in the first place. He thought of what he did know about Touko, while he monitored many places and that became the norm he supposed it was off in this situation. For all he knew she wasn't even aware of why she was here.

He stood up to go back to her room and attempt to talk to her had he been a little more well rested he might have cut his daughter off. Though for now, she had a point.

While his actions were sometimes, creepy, to say the least there was a reason for it and it was the same one that explained why he was the way he was. Letting the thought fade, he moved down the hall until he reached the door N was leaning against the doorframe he could hear Anthea talking to her almost bubbly. He glanced in, the decorater had stopped by after he called he brought in a few pieces of furniture in the few hours that she had been here the little storage area was a much cozier room.

When he knocked on the door she thought it was Ghetsis coming back to check on her but he had some Grunts helping him move things in. The dresser was under the window seat giving a place to view the ocean over the buildings that housed the Grunts. She had a desk but hers had a television to keep her occupied. She could lounge in front of it on the plush carpet or against the sea of pillows that were brought in.

He told her Ghetsis would take care of the bill and left her room she'd been alone until Concordia brought her brother and sister to speak to her. She could still get a little nervous around new people sometimes though she didn't carry herself like it was like that. It wasn't just the boss, the whole family was a little off.

Here and there.

Touko smiled slightly until she realized who else joined them, her cold seemed weak at the moment at least it wasn't as bad as it was before she was freed. She wasn't so sure she just wanted to sleep anyways...these people gave her a vibe, not all that bad, or good something was just off. She froze as he walked over though he rested his hand against her forehead it felt a little warm even to him. Her cheeks were a little red.

"Father?"N started.

"Any allergies?"

She shook her head.

"Get her a little cough syrup, being kept in that little cage..it's probably swimming with bacteria guess you got off lucky." N left and returned with a bright pink bottle.

"Drink this...and only this we are careful with taking things from those outside this group." though she didn't want to get on his bad side and find out what those..things could do to her friends she worried about taking any unknown medicine.

"Just do as he says Ms. Touko or he'll get a shot instead." Anthea said.

Touko blanched at the thought of him jabbing her with a needle the image in her head was unpleasant..more than that really. She did as she was told she felt she should for something very different from concern for her friends. It had a peach flavor and it quickly made the last of her sour throat fade he touched her forehead again feeling normal he straightened up patting Anthea's head. She thought it was strange for them to call her 'Ms.' but Concordia said it was just how they were raised.

"Come you should go relax while you can we have another trip tomorrow." Ghetsis said they were up with a nod to Touko before heading out quickly on his word.

She almost wanted to beg them not to leave her alone with them, though clearly they already knew better than to disobey. She looked at him as he sat on the bed next to her.

"This is yours as well as a few other safe areas because of your role here."

"You want me to join your..team?"

"Something like that, I intend to marry you."

"You can't be serious..."

"I'm completely serious you see the Grunts we keep on the outside both high and low paid don't know that there is no debt. Your father didn't screw the team over he worked for it on a different secret project not even my oldest members know. He was one of our best scientists and when you turned eighteen he was to prepare you for a little harmless test. If you failed...well nothing you wouldn't be here right now. See I didn't have to threaten you, you have to obey me because I'm in charge here, you're no where near as scared as you would be without it. You haven't crossed me and you know because of what your father drugged you with that I'm nothing to fear."

As he spoke he raised a hand resting it against her cheek though she remained still.

She chewed on her lip staring at the folds of the blanket she sat on as if the ripples would tell her anything. It was no lie, not the work of a silver tongue that was how she felt he could have said anything and she would have believed him..though seeing is believing. She didn't panic because there was that feeling she could say it was only because of her friends he already had kids if all she had to do was marry him that was easy.

Wasn't like she had anyone back home.

"...I can't imagine what he could do to me that would just kick in now."

"Then Dr. Fuji is still brilliant, you will learn what it did, just don't question yourself too much that will make you crazy."

Before she spoke he stopped her.

With a kiss.

…..

 **(Yeah...getting into more nonsense fun huh stay tuned.)**


	6. All is somewhat normal

…...

Five

Touko took some sort of comfort in the fact that she wished her friends could have the best, as though that was the only reason she let him kiss her and even kissed him back. His tongue made it's way into her mouth, parting her lips his arms already locked around her waist. He pulled her into his lap as he held her tighter. He tried to gather his thoughts as he did he couldn't really think clearly it was enough that he was tired. Even more so that he would have been fine sleeping right next to her.

He didn't even put his children's beds in his room when they were little he didn't trust anyone around him when he was asleep. There were times when he couldn't respond as quickly as he liked, he just avoided it all together by locking himself away. How she could make any sort of difference...no he wasn't going to allow that.

He needed to remain in control, he stood up easily wasn't like she weighed much and dropped her on the bed. Breathing evenly as she watched him leave shutting the door behind him she sighed. What was worse selling herself for another's safety?

Or.

Liking it.

She rubbed her temples hiding her shame as best she could under a blanket, it was a strange feeling she was just glad to pretend she felt nothing and be alone. She was up in a second to lock the door, it wasn't a regular key it was cut a certain way a new card key they didn't play with the security here. She sighed and rested against the door sliding to rest on the ground to catch her breath.

She really wondered how long it would just be...'for her friends' instead of just because something felt right.

Shaking her head she dismissed the thought, that was silly she was just tired. While he felt it was needed to prove himself he hadn't really done anything to her. Not to mention she knew for a fact her friends were fine. It was easy to give a kiss and then be left alone, it didn't mean anything more.

….

Unable to sleep, as usual for him, Ghetsis went to the gym to go a few rounds with the punching bag he was frustrated. It took far more control than he thought it would to stop him from turning around and going back to Touko's room before she locked the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder as he noticed someone approaching the gym. It was one of the things all the Grunts had access too but it was getting late he assumed he be alone. Noticing Colress he rolled his eyes and turned back to what he was doing.

He watched him eying him, he worked closely with the doctor he knew more about what was going on than any other employee would. He had taken charge of Jesse and James he was fascinated by Meowth so he tended to keep them near. For their ridiculous ways they were useful lab assistants, mostly they just had to grab things for him not leaving them a chance to mess anything up.

Plenty useful by their standards.

"Since you're all worked up I guess it didn't go well."

He sighed.

"It was fine, maybe too much so."

He perked up moving to take his phone out to take notes.

"Really? So she's docile?"

"I suppose but then I did threaten her."

"Anyone hurt?"

"No, I didn't think I needed to go that far."

"Interesting, and how about desire..." when he remained silent Colress laughed.

"Oh good so everything is normal."

He turned toward him he was shirtless wearing plain sweat pants, Colress looked him over irritating the other he watched him like a speciman floating in a tank. He never was normal though his pet project as one could call it said that and more.

"All your scars are gone some side effect and what's more you're building muscle faster, you looked much leaner last week, no weird growths right?"

"Everything with me is fine, at least it was, I left her alone for a few hours was convinced I should talk to her and I was all over her. I have more control than that."

He shook his head.

"Stop worrying so much Ghetsis believe it or not it is normal and unless you slept with her and she's already pregnant then it appears you did have control."

He started to argue but stopped immediately, not that he was happy about it he touched the cover over his eye absently a permanate part of him that he couldn't expect to heal. He often messed with it, it was an odd habit...suited him.

Colress smirked with a nod.

"See, it's fine, but if you feel too out of it, we can let her have some freedom she can see her friends make sure you tell her that."

"Why? She doesn't need to go anywhere." he growled, gritting his teeth as he rubbed his temples making Colress smirk even wider.

"Possessive huh, that suits you too, I mean you don't want her to fear you if she understands you're just...different she'll warm up to you and any time she leaves I doubt you'd have any trouble getting her back. You know how this is supposed to work."

"Hardly...I still have doubts on how things will go from here."

"Well we'll work on it I'll be in touch...and remember relax a little if you allow yourself to get too worked up and snap...really lose it the only way you'll be dealt with is to be put down."

His gaze narrowed as he growled at him, the happy go lucky pyscho just waved and walked out...he could only be described as such when he got his way. When he was angry, well there were times even Ghetsis was concerned about him.

He stared down if this really was normal he didn't much care for it, being unable to sleep because of nerves was nothing new. Though being kept awake pining for a woman that barely knew him, that could reject him at any moment..that wasn't going to work.

He turned to put his attention back on the punching bag.

…...


	7. Less of a prisoner

….

Six

It was fairly early when a knock woke Touko up from a fairly deep sleep, she rubbed her eyes as she called that she'd be there in a moment. As she opened the door she smiled seeing Anthea standing there with a grin she was wearing a cute pale pink dress shirt, neat white pants, and heels she really stood out against the dark décor around her.

"Hey you're not dressed yet."

"Sorry no I just woke up...didn't realize I was on a schedule." she said nervously, worried that this was going to lead to a punishment.

Anthea shook her head quickly.

"Oh it's okay, I can wait we are going out today remember?"

"...I'm supposed to go with you?"

"Yeah, we're going out to eat."

"Your father doesn't trust the Grunts with medicine but he'll let a stranger make his food."

She grinned.

"Well the Triad keeps ahold of several businesses all they have to do is make sure the family is safe and they keep all the funds also they can twist memories and keep us in the dark so there are no mistakes. If we attract attention from people who would want father dead. So things can be...well normal I guess."

She nodded slowly.

"I see..is he paranoid..or should he be really concerned about things like that."

"Both." her grin widened then she chuckled nervously.

"I mean...you're safe, we all are now to a point but he keeps the best precautions he just doesn't like being trapped. Peace of mind and all."

Touko nodded as she leaned against the door smiling wide she spoke just as evenly as her father or sister did but she was definitely bubbly. She even managed to put Touko at ease the way she spoke, Anthea waved as her sister came into view with a few bags.

"Morning you two."

"Morning..."

"Ms. Touko I realize you may not like the same thing we do but for some more...formal-casual times I ordered some things for you, for today if you could wear one we'll have you pick out things more your style after we eat."

"Thank you...but I'm sure it's fine.." she said eyeing the pale green dress she wore, the pretty translucent sleeves were even ruffled.

She thought it was cute, Concordia smiled at her.

"Nonsense I know they didn't bring you as they were supposed to so I expected you didn't get to pack anything. Take your time, Anthea we'll go check on N."

They nodded to her and turned to go down the hall as she moved to quickly get dressed having showered before bed just in case. She had peace and didn't want anyone running to get her, Concorida picked out some pants, skirts and two dresses for her. She examined the pants one dark one light, a flowered skirt and a black pencil one, one yellow sundress and one white dress cut to show her shoulders with a clingy shape in white, not to mention there were heels she could choose from she really went all out.

She chose the white dress considering how they were dressed.

Letting her hair hang free she only looked up as there was another knock she hadn't locked the closed door so Ghetsis could open he paused in the doorway. Like most of her girl friends puberty seemed generous, they were active yes but with a healthy curve Touko was often pointed out as having the best one she crossed her arms absently, he wore a more casual black dress shirt and slacks he only walked in to grab the jacket she had hung up before bed. He grit his teeth slightly the orders were delivered by the Triad's apprentices they warned him about the clothes only because they didn't hang around the house they didn't want to surprise him by being there without his call.

He took a breath as he slid his jacket on, seeing her fit to his family's image he needed to collect himself.

"You look nice today remember to dress how you feel comfortable my daughters will turn you into a fashion doll if you let them."

She couldn't help but smile slightly, over the compliment or hearing 'fashion doll' in his deep tone.

"...Thank you..so do you...I don't mind I wouldn't have known what to get, though Concordia said we were going out after eating but.."

He glanced over mostly thinking she had said anything about how he looked there was almost a bit of self awareness there. He didn't change much maybe he should have shaking his head he turned she stopped immediately.

"It's nothing...and we do need to so you can get more clothes...you cooperate and aside from your friend's safety I'll..." he trailed off feeling a bit possessive especially with her in that dress.

He could curse his daughter's taste it suited Touko a little too well and he noticed it the longer he stared.

"...Let me see them?"

"Yeah, that if you behave walk with your head up...and keep away from other men away from misleading situations and you will be rewarded."

"So I'm not entirely a prisoner...?"

"So long as you stay on my goodside after you earn my trust you won't be one at all, now come here."

She walked over slowly as he reached in his pocket to pull a black box out he opened it to show her a necklace. A plain silver chain diamond cut into a stemless rose in bloom up close it was easier to see the details.

"It's beautiful..."

"I'm glad you like it I had it picked out before hand I forgot to give it to you consider it a welcome present. Turn around I'll put it on for you."

She turned moving to raise her her hair he examined her neck as he clipped it in place bending forward to kiss her neck she went still as he grit his teeth.

"Let's go."

She dropped her hair to follow behind him her mind still on how she arrived she tried to focus on the fact that he should be at arms length. She still had more questions on what was done to her and why she simply knew to believe him.

…...


	8. Self conscious

…...

Seven

Touko tried to keep herself from looking down, she couldn't really help the rising nerves as she fell in step between Ghetsis and N. She could just feel the judgement coming from the eyes of his employees she felt like she stood out...for not belonging in the least. Concordia nudged her as she glanced behind her she smiled at her. Despite her other concerns, mostly getting used to a new face in the inner circle of their little family, she recognized the same feelings. She knew her father's connections to Touko and wanted to be supportive.

She took a breath, as they stepped out she glanced around the area it didn't seem liked much of a home though it suited them. Rood shot her a dirty look though it passed quickly as Ghetsis turned to glare at him reminding him silently that crossing Touko was crossing him. She felt uncomfortable all over again. If he really let her see her friends again she wouldn't want to tell them how things went...how he got her to follow his orders. Though she wondered if she would really care by the time she could see them, she glanced at him as they settled in the back. There was still the thought of whatever her father did to her on one hand part of her was going to have to ignore it to make sure she didn't piss him off and find out what his little group could do to get rid of her friends.

Then the other part of her said she had to keep in mind that the leader of Plasma wasn't some cuddly guy she could just be happy to date. Not to mention she didn't think waiting to get married was any sort of dating the whole relationship was off. She sighed, looking down as Concordia gave her the same device that Ghetsis had. She could scroll through and see her friends were fine, talking about their next trip wondering how she was doing with her new boyfriend. She didn't want to just watch them considering they didn't even know they were being monitored, still she smiled relieved she shut it off.

N gestered toward the back window as she looked behind her she saw the area vanishing her eyes widened as she looked at Ghetsis.

"Just like I have the Triad, we hide in plain sight the same way think of it as a tear in realms."

"...Realms?...like another world?"

"Sure, like some legendary pokemon, they aren't just stories there are more things around us than many would even consider could exist. Those of us in the circle have learned to use that to our advantage, well most of us." he explained.

She could just barely see Rood grimacing in the rearview mirror, clearly an area that he failed in.

"...That's so strange."

"You get used to the idea, we just barely use those areas not enough to get the attention of the pokemon that make certain areas their homes. So they are willing to share, if anything it stops them from panicking and rushing to attack the usual trainers." Concordia said, this more her area of expertize.

"What pokemon are we talking about?"

"Like Dialga, and Palkia there are others that aren't used to humans, they get violent usually."

"Only a few have ever seen them...but they could have been watching and waiting the entire time, since they were discovered?"

"Exactly, as of yet they are harmless there are ways to close the small openings some of us use it's how the Triad and their apprentices do their work as quickly as they do time can shift there too." she said simply.

She rubbed her head it was a lot to take in, there had been more sightings and they always fascinated Cheren and Ash they would go looking hoping for a glimpse. Thinking of how they really hid she guessed their little trips hardly meant anything. No that's not entirely true, she loved traveling with her friends they were happy just to get up and go freely she smiled at the memory thinking of when Ash told them about his first sighting of Ho-oh some still thought he had mistaken one for another but the way his eyes lit up when he talked about a new pokemon there was nothing to question.

She wished she could see Ho-oh the world was filled with surprises and unknowns to just wave ideas off surrounding them seemed so...well simple minded. She wondered about those whose realm they borrowed either they didn't care about good and evil, they didn't really disturb them, or they couldn't sense the small tear. She wasn't even sure Cheren often teased her, good naturedly, for being confused and then coming up with ideas with little information. He admired her and when they were younger he often wondered why she bothered with Bianca at all.

She wasn't like them, Touko was glad that she pushed them to be friends their group was fairly large with revovling members. Cheren had mellowed out even more though he only teased Bianca when he was mad at her.

Though that went over her head.

"Don't be afraid though, you're going to be safe with us." N offered he spoke so quietly but there was some sort of authority that was heard.

Just like his father.

She smiled slightly.

"Yeah..."

"So what are you in the mood for?" Anthea said she shifted in the open space to plop down next to Touko showing her the lists of places they usually went.

Rood stopped at a red light waiting for orders.

"...I don't know anything is fine."

"No need to be uncomfortable, Roser's has the best waffles, there is a buffet in Orica, this one serves the entire menu all day...Mee way eats." Ghetsis said.

"Oh..well the buffet I guess I don't usually know until I get in the kitchen, you know what I'm hungry for."

Concordia bounced a bit.

"You picked sis's favorite, we're going to be there all day just wait till you see what she can put away."

Touko cocked her head smiling slightly thinking of Dawn she was just as small and slim as Concordia was and she could out eat most of her friends.

"Really?"

She blushed.

"Well..they have really good food and they trade it out a lot all the pokemon that hang out in the area get well fed so nothing gets wasted. There is a huge forest and an obstacle course for them."

She smiled at the thought.

"How about you, do you have a big appetite?" N asked.

"Well sometimes, guess we'll see after."

"You have to try the fruit salad it's dusted with little bits of sugared honeycombs."

"Oh it's starting already, either hidden realms or food she'll talk your ear off." N said.

She nudged him though he stuck his tongue out at her, Touko felt herself relax as they did, Ghetsis was still silent legs crossed chin resting on his raised fist. His eyes were closed though and he seemed so relaxed she could only wonder about the change just being away from the team made them seem like a very different family she might have seen the corner of his lips raise a bit he seemed to really enjoy times like this.

"Oh look Ms. Touko we're here...father looks pretty crowded."

He looked up.

"Don't worry we'll get a table."

…..

It was pretty full but it was also a very large building with two buffet areas one down and one upstairs they got a reserved area. Rood actually went in as well though without a word from Ghetsis he went to a table by himself. He seemed pretty satisfied to be away from his boss and his family. Concordia happily pulled her to the best parts to fill up her plate...though still keeping herself dignified which Touko thought was a hidden skill, Cynthia could do that too. She looked down thinking she was going to be a part of that...his family, she looked over his shoulder he only had a cup of coffee letting them grab their food first he seemed at ease in the nice booth.

Buffet or not the area was beautiful lit with crystal light fixtures, with a neat black, white, and silver theme. Everyone was fairly quiet and well dressed it just bled a different sort of class, though she felt a bit nervous and out of place again it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

They didn't start eating until Ghetsis returned to the table he mostly watched her, to see how she fit with them when it was just a family outing. There was a feeling of pride there he couldn't really describe it he guessed it had something to do with what they were exposed to he wanted her to get along with them. Be comfortable he looked down at his wrist, mostly looked like he was examining the watch he wore but he was only thinking of the scars he lost. He hadn't noticed any difference before Colress said something.

Still, even without a physical reminder he could almost feel it, he guessed it was all in head he frowned then thinking of it things continued smoothly.

She'd see his body and not know a thing about how it once looked though he would know what was there..what used to be there. He grit his teeth.

Fuck it all he was feeling...self conscious.

He needed a drink.

…...


	9. Sense

…..

Eight

After breakfast they went right to the store N was not interested in the least in watching them try on clothes and steered his father to the electronics store instead. They had calmed just chatting as they ate and Concordia didn't eat as much as she could have she for once found herself more interested in the conversation. Always rare as Touko spoke to them she could almost forget Ghetsis was there he didn't speak much but you just had to look at him to see how at ease he was. At least at first they went across the street to a selection of shops that surrounded a much larger mall. Just as he was leaving with N she noticed a twitch she looked down as the girls looked at new shoes.

"What's the matter Ms. Touko?"

She looked up as Anthea paused in front of her.

"Not interested in shoes?" Concordia asked.

"Oh this is fine I just...It seemed like things were fine then your father seemed agitated I don't know something just gave me a vibe."

"Really? Like you sensed something." Concordia's gaze seemed to light up a bit with excitement.

"I mean...I guess."

"That's fantastic."

"That father was agitated?" Anthea asked.

"Father was worked up last night you know how he gets in crowds he will be fine, but it's so good that you sensed something I'm not meant to say much on it but it's to do with your own father."

Touko's gaze widened.

"You know about that?"

"Why do I feel like the only one left out of the loop?" Anthea muttered.

"You didn't push father to talk to you like I did, it was an experiment they were kind of..reborn to be remade for one another."

"Excuse me?" Touko asked.

"It's a long story but the simple version is both of you got a sort of pill and it was filled with unnatural hormones to make you more attracted to one another. As I was told but there is more to it, he said that that was the fastest way to explain it."

Touko raised an eyebrow.

"A drug that makes two people...develop a pull to each other? Why would that have been given to us? I don't understand."

Concordia sat next to her examining the pink heels in her hand.

"You were simply chosen for it, see it gets in the blood a lot of people were tested for it I think it has to do with the amount of children being born. Notice baby stores and such don't get as much business there is plenty of space there is always more food..though there seems to be a decline maybe not enough to cause a panic but Colress was hired to look into it. He's one of the scientists that worked with Dr. Fuji it's possible it can be used for pokemon too though that's all father shared with me."

Touko didn't know what to say, it certainly wasn't something that was news worthy there were healthy kids and little babies that she saw recently but then she didn't keep track of it. She guessed there weren't as many kids around as there could be.

"Why wouldn't anyone had told me..?"

"Well would you have agreed to be father's test partner willingly?"

"I don't know...you really do hide in plain sight I can't even look at your father and think 'he's entirely horrible for this and that' I just know what little has made it to the news. Why we should be weary of...The Circle maybe I would have considered it. Though anyone could have done it right?"

"Well he's no teddy bear...at least in most situations but remember he's done better by us than any enemy it's hard to say how you would rate him. He always told us not to be blinded to understand he's not as harmless as he comes off. That he can be selfish and hateful to consider that he earned the hate and distrust but we haven't been given examples he never wanted fear from us. Still what I do know is that there are many times where he simply isn't as bad as he could be." Concordia said slowly.

"Some will scream up and down how he can be but there is good there." Anthea said with a smile.

She didn't know if she should be reassured or concerned but she did appreciate some honest truth not just 'he's daddy and we love him so you should'.

"That's enough talk though let's get you some more clothes, if you still sense something off then talk to him. I won't try and push where I shouldn't but..it could be worth it to give him a chance, okay?"

Touko nodded as they stood up.

Could be.

…...

Touko's mind was spinning a bit thinking of what she could have been fed that had that sort of effect...wondering if it was more for pokemon. She sighed, when they got back the light joy seemed to fade it was time to be serious. She understood it was better not to drop your guard here...at least with them. She was curious about this Colress and Concordia couldn't or wouldn't tell her.

They walked in and quickly they were joined by Grunts to grab their bags to carry them, she was glad for a moment to be alone after her things were dropped off. She wanted to talk to Ghetsis it was an odd feeling, not so much that it was best to make effort but something else. A shiver up her spine like she knew he just needed to talk sighing she was quick to put the clothes away not just heels and skirts, pants, shorts, boots, sneakers a mix of colors anything she wanted. She refused to get too much just a few things she could mix and match. She slid her dress off to change into her new shorts and a regular shirt.

With one last look at the pretty dress she moved to put it away and slid toward the door to find Ghetsis's room.

She just sort of felt where it was.

She couldn't even say it was all in her head it was like when it came to finding Ghetsis she knew the place like the back of her head. She thought about the view in the ride back it just looked like a thick forest...they really were well hidden not that anyone thought to look for them.

As if they needed to.

She wanted to know what his kids were kept away from what made him who he was.

Stopping at the door she knocked.

"Come in Touko."

She jumped a bit and moved to open the door quickly before closing it behind her. He was at his desk with a wine glass in hand. He looked at her, as well as the dress suited her there was no denying how well made she was for a simple t-shirt and shorts.

"Something wrong?"

"No I..wanted to thank you for the clothes."

He shook his head.

"You already did."

"Did I?"

"What is it?"

"You just..something seemed to change after breakfast I thought you were at ease but something felt off I wondered what was wrong."

He stared at her, clearly surprised.

"It was nothing serious, just irritation I have plenty of moods if anything was dangerous you would have known, we would have been removed from the area quickly."

She nodded.

"Also Concordia told me what you told her."

"Well assuming this is about what you were drugged with I only gave her a little bit of information."

"Is it really just a concern for the population?"

"It's much more than that, but that would be a benefit, since you sensed something it should be getting stronger. That is how it's meant to be if I decided to leave you alone you never would have known what was in your system."

"Why did you want me?"

"No reason, it was time to settle down a little more than I had." _it can get lonely._

She blinked she felt there was much more going on, a clear message she shook her head unwilling to question too much she couldn't be sure of his mood now that she pressed him as it was.

"...I see.."

"Look you don't have to try so hard, you just have to be here...keep up appearances."

"It wasn't that hard."

"Well you still haven't seen much reason to push you further away, so we'll see about that I have work so you'll be alone unless one of my kids comes to get you." he looked away from her.

She moved to leave jumping when he stopped behind her she looked over her shoulder she hadn't even heard him get up. One with his strength and speed...surely that was enough to fear him. He lowered his head to hers, willing himself, one kiss he damned the shorts he liked the look of shapely legs. Though he didn't touch her further only a kiss that was enough.

He grit his teeth before he opened the door and pushed her out carefully.

Just barely enough that is.

….


	10. Forgotten but not

….

Nine

Touko stared down absently as she walked touching her lips he could really control her with a little kiss was that drug related. She wanted to talk to him about what he wasn't sharing but then she knew it wasn't going to happen he needed to be away from her. She stopped and turned her gaze before she saw Colress in her path. He looked her up and down with a smirk.

"So you are the beautiful little missus."

She looked down rubbing the back of her neck.

"No need to be shy, I'm happily married but I can appreciate a pretty face when I see it."

She shook her head.

"I guess Ghetsis told you about me?"

"You're Colress aren't you?"

He nodded.

"Your father..."

"Oh no I don't want to talk about him unless you're going to answer my questions."

He shrugged.

"What would you like to know?"

"Why was I drugged? What good is it?"

"You will find out in time, even Ghetsis doesn't have all the information, you see the drug has a few different effects so I can't say for sure why anything happened to you, it depends on which group you end up in when the test is over. We are not making meds but an ingredient for them, obviously there are some larger possibilities but it's more about will you be stronger, faster...more dangerous who knows."

"Is this even safe?..."

"Of course, some Grunts from each of the groups tried to go rogue they were rounded up, it took a while they killed a few people after losing it from some other experiments. When the drug didn't kill them well we deemed it good for others that were more valuable and Ghetsis disposed of them."

She flinched thinking of what it meant to dispose of them his easy going smile widened as his gaze darkened.

"We won't pretend around you, things aren't so perfect here, you're just safe so long as you don't pick a fight with him. We chose to do the experiments in pairs give all the patients a chance to form lifelines, you and Ghetsis may develop different abilities but you were given the same dose. The same mix it is how we keep our partners close. Don't worry if you don't feel sick and only wish to be around him then I assure you everything is normal. For now I'll go talk to Ghetsis, I will give you more information later and do keep this to yourself I'm sure he already told you some aren't meant to be trusted here."

He moved to pull a file out of his bag and handed it to her before turning to leave she watched him go and stared at the folder in her hand before she went to her room. Most of the Grunts were in bed or enjoying their freetime without their boss watching them.

She locked herself in with a sigh as she opened the folder she stared at her photo, blood type, age, no allergies..basic information at the bottom a paragraph about the tests. Under a few instructions on how to best prepare it...that's all it was X. The nameless ingredient was strongest as a powder she remembered developing a taste for the seasoning salt he put on most of her meals wondering if she'd try a new diet they weren't always close but he'd never hurt her.

But it could be overpowered by another ingredient he didn't eat the same thing just pretended she sighed one taste had been addictive. She didn't have to rationalize what he wanted, at the end it said to change the recipe to stop the dependency slowly she stopped wanting it and he stopped providing it. She had lost weight though, granted she'd never been heavy so for a moment she seemed unhealthy until he got the right meal plan for her.

If it has no effect then it'll pass...there were far too many what ifs.

Turning the page she saw Ghetsis's profile her gaze widened he was much larger now, muscle wise this old picture he looked sickly it had a much stronger effect on him. Turning the page she saw notes on weightloss he had, pained muscles, paranoia, then the vomiting. Her little loss seemed so irrelevant she couldn't imagine what they offered him to stay on the plan and be an experiment if he was meant to take over as the head of Plasma.

Thinking of those rogue Grunts she tried to picture if he ever lost it too she chewed on her lip flipping through her mouth fell as she stared at the other pictures he included of Ghetsis. He looked so emaciated.

She covered his mouth he was a shadow of who he was now to think he lived said a lot about him...his inner strength. Staring at the cold dead eyes in the photo she tried to think of what was in his head now. Surely all these tests had more of an effect. She turned them over going through what was left most of the paper had simple notes, patient showed this..patient showed that. Pausing she examined some notes of her.

Frowning she thought of the Triad's ability as she looked through the notes, she had met him before.

Notes and notes of him avoiding her completely before he seemed willing to be around her, to be around anyone. His nervous habits went further everytime just hiding, jumping at the slightest touch, temporary blindless. She rubbed her head as she dropped the file her head throbbed, only the slightest flash in her mind before she fell back against the pillows groaning as she rocked a bit on the bed willing the ache to fade she curled into a ball swearing until she fell silent, still.

The Triad's ability could only do so much until one's memory was pushed.

….

Much later that eveningTouko woke up suddenly sitting up with a start she looked at the mess of papers on the floor her vision was a little blurry she sniffed hearing the knock she shifted.

"Touko, can you hear me?"

She stepped forward, almost forgetting she was on the bed until she fell forward, as the dizziness cleared she absently crawled forward to reach up and unlock the door. On the other side she saw Ghetsis sitting on the ground he glanced at her giving her a knowing look. He stood up and held out a hand to help her up. She slowly grabbed his wrist he held her steady, his gaze never left hers.

"Touko." he said again.

She blinked a few times before she cocked her head realizing who he was she shook her head.

"Listen to me."

She blinked again seeming as though she'd pass out in any moment.

"Just responding to memory loss, that was before the Triad answered to me their loyalty is absolute only after being bound properly. Something Zinzolin failed to do, step backwards, say your name focus."

She did as he said feeling all the more disoriented, until her legs hit the bed and she sat down she took a breath pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Wh...what...happened?"

"Nothing too serious, I noticed you seemed off I came to check since I remember the same feeling though I didn't have anyone coming after me then. Hell of a thing to pull yourself out of alone." he spoke slowly, not as if speaking to a child but like a nurse attempting to calm a patient.

She rubbed her head slowly it was all she could do her body felt numb..like it wasn't hers, he frowned as he looked at the ground and sighed. He could just about kill Colress for showing her those pictures he was just glad she was so out of it and might forget about what happened. She sagged against him shifting not so much because moving her legs would help with the pain but because sitting still seemed to make the ache worse. He didn't like that, it was one thing to see her trying to pull herself together when she didn't even know what the problem was. Then another to feel it and be unable to help.

He thought it was funny thinking of the issues that came from those damn pills...all the powders and such would have an intended effect that would work. She was beautiful yes, he liked women sure, but he was drawn to her far beyond that and he hated every bit of it mostly because he was losing control she'd just barely been around him and it was like this already.

He absently rubbed her hair she sniffed as the pain faded slowly.

Bit by bit she only turned to wrap her arms around his neck it was almost familiar.

…...

That afternoon Ghetsis was awake before the knocking came, he looked down she was still out her arm draped over his waist he almost didn't want to wake her up. Though the Grunts knew better than to come looking for him for nothing. Meaning they wouldn't leave him be until he answered.

"What?" he called.

Touko grunted a bit she felt she been drinking all night and was just barely passing the hangover.

"Sir, you have a meeting with Giovanni and Maxie..they are already here."

He sighed, damned budget meetings, not just money but workers and pokemon mostly an excuse to argue for an hour before getting to results. As Touko realized she had cuddled up against him she backed up he moved to stand up and glanced at her checking for any strain.

"...Sorry."

He shook his head.

"It's fine...normal I'll have a breakfast brought up that will make you feel better I have work to do...do me a favor and lock those files away." he moved to leave and she moved to jump off the bed and grab the photos as the dizziness faded she wondered what happened, her mind seemed blank she expected it would come back.

He'd already willed her to let go to rip up the pictures though she couldn't really remember what she had seen anyways.

…...


	11. Training

…...

Ten

A week slid by...then another, and once the month was over she still hadn't seen much of Ghetsis she was told he was working mostly to keep Maxie and Giovanni from killing one another. It was no secret how much they hated one another but both having a place in The Circle they have to put up with one another whether they want to or not.

She couldn't really sense much as he didn't often come home she wasn't too lonely as N and his sisters would come spend a little time with her. They all said the same thing, that this was normal, she had taken a look at the phone to see what her friends were up to but he was a man of his word nothing happened they weren't worried but they did care they wanted to see her. She didn't think he'd let her go now especially since work took him away but she hoped.

Concordia had stopped by to give her a card that was for what she wanted the Triad would bring her order whatever it was. Though she didn't want to bleed him dry, simply because she wasn't that sort of person she did get some art supplies to keep her busy. N, Concordia, and Anthea liked her but like their father it would take a moment to warm up to her they didn't always stop by she was alone with her thoughts much more often than she was used to.

Unlike Cheren she'd never wanted that she liked to be with her friends no matter how loud and obnoxious they were...she'd just try to top them.

Seeing how they acted even though their father was in charge she understood she couldn't be that way but she would like a little more company. She absently scribbled doodles before she got an idea of what to draw. She paused as she rubbed her head it wasn't really hurting so much as she felt a little out of it she had a few flashes in her mind but she couldn't really make them out. Though she just barely remembered her mother singing happy birthday as she had just turned eighteen then blacking out. She used to do that a lot but now thinking of the Triad she was thinking they did that, she was brought around for the tests who knows what else they gave her.

Sighing she continued doodling trying to work out the lines she absently dropped the pad of paper on the bed and stared at the drawing, unfinished, rough but it was clear enough...Ghetsis. She pushed herself up and moved to the door it was pretty late but that was the best time to roam around. No Grunts or pokemon watching her as though she didn't belong. She frowned, not that she really belonged at all but then none of them would be suitable to be a boss so they ought to mind their own business.

Sighing she wandered into the kitchen mostly chrome not all that home-y even a chrome and granite kitchen had a nice touch to it this simply suited the place. She walked over to the island to grab an apple to wash. She looked up suddenly feeling a bit sick and glanced over her shoulder she didn't see anything but she tilted forward sure something was there the apple slipped from her hand seeing Ghetsis, what a sight he was.

She could say she missed him.

That is if he wasn't a bloody mess his torn shirt had a mix of burns and tears..some claw marks and his jeans, well they were hardly worth wearing being torn open from the front and to his shins his legs looked no better than his face or arms. She went to him in a moment he might have been startled but was too weak to respond quickly. His weak gaze somewhat focused on her.

He coughed.

"It's...it's not as bad...as it..looks." he's heavy voice showing how close he was to dropping to the ground.

"W..what happened?...No that's not important yet I'll call someone to help."

"I'm fine...the drug will have me healing faster..I just need to rest..if you want to help get me to a room I can lock...myself..in."

"...Mine is closest." she said absently.

As much as he hated being like this he was having a time getting to his room and if he didn't hurry the Grunts would start their early morning routines. He coughed up blood she wasn't going to let him fight her more and moved to help him he gave in no matter what his pride said he took her help though he made his way to the floor as soon as they were in. She gasped seeing the criss cross of scars all over his back he was exhausted but the way his body felt...no chance of sleep. He settled on attempting to catch his breath she looked for a towel at least he could get cleaned up. He had to before a first aid kit would even be useful.

She somewhat felt that he'd be fine, but she didn't trust her senses one bit.

…..

It took a while before he felt stable enough to stand in the shower he cursed the tightness in his body on top of the obvious pain he felt. She watched him lean against the wall as he attempted to remove his jeans with one shaky hand. She walked in to help him, in any other situation she might have blushed but her only focus was assisting him she spoke slowly mostly in nonsense to get him thinking, questioning what she meant, less he pass out on her. She freed him pretty easily leaving the bloody clothes in a pile on a floor he rested his head against the tile hissing in pain as the hot water ran over the open wounds.

Better to clean them as far as he cared, she only looked over making sure he could keep himself up right as he cleaned himself up. As the ache was somewhat replaced by ease he tried to stretch a bit. He didn't think the first time she saw his body there would be new scars forming that he'd be too weak to make the most of it.

He glanced over his shoulder at her she didn't watch him too closely.

"The key..." he muttered.

She glanced over seeing him forcing himself to stand tall.

"What key..?"

"To my...room...it's in my pants..get me something that isn't torn...please."

"Will you okay by yourself while I go?"

He grit his teeth, not because he was annoyed with her hesitation but because...well most don't care actually he wouldn't let his kids see him this way even if they were old enough to understand so no one really did. He shook his head assuming it was nothing.

"I'll be fine.."

She nodded though she wasn't so sure about that, she would humor his pride only because he had shown he could hold himself up had he been even a bit worse off she would have ran screaming for anyone that could help.

When she got back she saw that he was sitting on the edge ot the tub letting his head hang, she bent down to touch his knee.

"I'm awake." he said lowly she set the clothes down and began cleaning his wounds so she could bandage him up.

He blinked rapidly to keep himself away as she carefully handled him, wat that the tended loving care he was told he missed out on. He was sure his head was just filled with nonsense.

"What happened?"

"It..was just training."

She cocked her head.

"Training for what?"

"Just in case, not for anything in specific."

"What good is training that leaves you like this you'll have to rest and re-train."

"It's okay...for now it's just a hobby I train with some pokemon their attacks tend to do a lot more to humans than other pokemon...usually."

Her eyes widened as she wrapped his neck.

"You were fighting...pokemon...really?"

"Yes they hold back a lot more than you think...when in..a normal pokemon battle."

She did get him some water but tried to keep him awake for now, as she finished she finally let him go free he made his way to her bed. She watched him settle on his stomach she moved to sit next to him she couldn't really touch him anywhere without making it worse.

It was her turn to stroke his hair.

He only made a noise of appreciation.

…...


	12. Thank you

…..

Eleven

Ghetsis took a slow breath though he regretted moving to do so, he prided himself on getting mobile quickly after he took training too hard. He could heal faster than most with the drug but it did happen overnight he'd kept the scars and newer wounds for a while before they were effected. Still if he could just ignore how he felt and get back to work he'd be fine. He moved his arm and paused noticing the sleeve of one of his lighter shirts he rememebered wearing something else he sighed heavily. Touko peeked in and saw that he was moving she smiled, feeling relieved.

"You're awake."

He whipped his head groaning in response.

"Sorry sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

He shook his head.

"It's fine..."

She shifted into the bathroom to get a glass of water for him he wasn't much for being tended to but from her he could appreciate it. He frowned feeling a pulse he wasn't sure she could since they were seperated so long he'd been under the influence of the drug..or rather ingredient much longer. There was a slight need to have her close hating to be restricted.

"When did I come in here...?" he asked after emptying the glass.

"About a week ago or such...sorry I had to go find Colress to check on you." she said absently.

He sighed.

"Just laying around..for a damn week, I can just see everything falling around me."

"Oh no things were fine Colress told everyone that you were testing them, making sure they could handle their..well shit without you. Meaning you'd fire anyone that made mistakes."

He rolled his eyes but he supposed that was better than nothing.

"Did anything happen?"

She shook her head.

"At least I don't think so but I guess if you have cameras to check you could see for sure."

He pushed himself up slightly before she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You better take it easy a bit longer, unless it wouldn't matter if they saw you struggling."

Ghetsis sighed.

"Sorry..."

He gave in.

"Unfortunately that would only spell issues they don't see me training with any of the pokemon we keep it was just look like I got jumped and failed to protect myself."

"Why'd you push yourself so much?"

"I was frustrated." he said attempting to roll on his side.

"If you can sit up I can redo your bandages."

If anything it made it a little easier to sit up to attempt to avoid her examining him too much, especially in this state. He swung his legs over the side though he cringed a bit he was going to continue to push too much of this and he'd be out of shape.

"I'm sure they are fine."

"You were burnt pretty good in a few spots it would be good to clean them."

"I really don't need you to worry about me."

"I know that, it's called caring you don't get a choice." she said, though she softened her words with a light smile.

He might have blushed for a moment though it faded and he frowned.

"Do what you want..."

"See that wasn't so hard, here I'll help you up so you can shower first...hope you don't mind I was in charge of your sponge baths."

He couldn't even comment on that, what good was her touching him anywhere when he didn't even realize what she was doing. He struggled a bit, even with the weakness the more he moved the more he loosened up. Still he needed help to get to the bathroom the hot water was just what he needed still he knew better than to move too much and really put himself out of commission.

Touko was glad he could move around so quickly still she worried about him moving too much, she couldn't help but be concerned. She couldn't help but blush slightly it was different from caring from him while he out of it seeing him recover as he casually undressed in front of her...it was very different. When he returned his pants tugged back on he settled on the bed as his body protested movement.

She got him more water first before she moved to open the first aid kit, Colress assured her that his healing should be stronger and many of the deep gashes had lost the redness and healed at least to dark scars but he still needed to be bandaged in a few areas and his back was a mess. The alcohol she used stung a bit but it faded quickly with the numbing mix it had added. He closed his eyes until she was nearly on his lap tending to the claw marks slowly healing around his neck. She wondered if he could have been killed, and the more serious wounds were those that hadn't started healing yet.

She swallowed the lump in her throat blaming the pills for that, she didn't want him to end up dead over this.

He watched the change of emotions in her gaze.

"Touko..?"

"You need to be more careful, you do have a family that would care if you died." she said lowly.

He eyed her.

"I know my limits..would you care?" did that matter to him, he wasn't even sure.

"I don't think you do, and if taking care of you for a week doesn't answer that then you're dumber than you look." she snapped.

He watched her go back to the bathroom with a wide gaze before he grit his teeth...well at least he knew it mattered to him.

And here comes the guilt.

"Touko I didn't mean it like that." he heard himself say.

"Yeah I know, don't let yourself get too worked up, a Grunt should be by to see what food we want soon." they came every day she only took enough for herself since he was out, the rest was fed to the pokemon that wanted it.

She leaned against the counter staring at the ground before she noticed he was up again and in the doorway.

"Hey you..."

She paused as he slid his arms around her waist.

"Thank you...for taking care of me...alright?"

She looked away.

"Yeah sure..just don't make it a habit take better care of yourself."

He nodded, there was silence she wasn't sure why she was even agitated but whatever it came and went she still didn't really know him. Though she did want to be appreciated what difference would it have made for her to call the Grunts to take care of him. No she knew she needed to help him and she did she just figured they'd look down on him..that would matter so she avoided it all together.

She blamed powder for that.

...


	13. Too soon

…..

Twelve

A few nights later Touko was laying on the bed watching Ghetsis attempt sit ups, it wasn't too much but there was a limit he had quickly moved out of the danger zone. Though his wounds weren't completely healed and he still had minor aches, granted he didn't really care because it was mild enough to ignore. She was a little less worried about him he had even left the room to keep up with his kids. Though when he did reach his limit he found himself in her room again. They didn't think to bother him thinking he was still monitoring them. He didn't have any emails to bother with he supposed things were going on well enough without him for now. Aside from the pointless messages that lead to Maxie and Giovanni arguing with one another.

Then there was Archie threatening to over power Cyrus...as if he could.

He sometimes wondered when he did have chunks of free time how they managed without him there to knock them around. It was always baby sitting with them. He settled on the ground and looked over at her he refused to just lay around no matter how it felt otherwise.

"...Need help?"

"I'm fine..."

"Really? Didn't push it too far by going out and walking through the halls, harassing people, and over stretching?"

He rolled his eyes as she smirked, he moved up slowly to sit on the bed at first the idea of having a 'buddy system' was laughable. He swore he would have no use Colress doubted him every step and now he saw the blond scientist was right. At this rate if he didn't hurry and heal properly he would grow too attached to her.

He supposed there was no issue in one way, he was in charge but then he thought of her being used against him. He knew that N and his sisters could defend themselves though Touko he wasn't sure about her.

"Touko..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you fight?"

She frowned.

"No...and if you're asking me to train with you, hell no."

He sighed.

"Touko even N, Concordia and Anthea get basic training so they can't be used against me...we still don't know how you'll be effected by this."

She cocked her head.

"Worried about me big guy? Or would that be the pain meds talking?"

He sighed.

"I don't need to say anything, when I'm back in better shape I want you training, just in case."

"...Well I suppose."

"It's one thing to have a pokemon battle and another to be able to stand on your own without them, you need both."

She nodded slowly absently twirling hair around her finger in a few nights of just checking in on her friends, and sitting with him as he only focused on recovering things were almost normal. To say the very least yes she hadn't forgotten who he was or who he was in charge of, but behind closed doors it was nice to just talk to him. She wondered if that had to do with the drug too...he was just trying to relax while he could no reason why she couldn't join him. Not that they had much to talk about there was some sort of peace to this.

"What ever happened to yours anyways? The pokemon."

"I didn't really have any, we brought some into the apartment we shared and they decided when they wanted to go with us."

He shook his head.

"Well that's a different skill, you never wanted your own team?"

"Well each trainer has a limit on what they can carry having a house for those that were seperated from their families we helped a lot more. We were surrounded by a protected forest so they weren't just trapped in a building they just always had something to eat and were happy to battle beside one of us."

He nodded then.

"That's admirable."

She pushed herself up a smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Don't think just because I'm a Circle Boss that I don't care about pokemon."

"Well I wasn't assuming that...though it does still sound like you had too many pain meds."

He smirked just barely.

"Yeah well don't get used to it things will get back to normal soon."

"You won't even let your guard down with me? Some spouse role that is."

He chuckled slightly.

"It's best I don't do that too long in this position, it's nothing personal."

Touko chewed on her lip.

"Yeah I know...what's your favorite pokemon?"

"What sort of topic is that?"

"Please?"

He rolled his eyes.

"It's between...Hydreigon and Bisharp."

"Nothing cuddly?"

He groaned.

"I could call Concordia and tell her I'm worried about you."

He gave her a dirty look.

"Bouffalant."

She smiled then he sighed as he watched her, amused for a moment.

"I knew it, it doesn't matter what you like everyone has a fluffy pokemon for them...do you have a team?"

"I do."

"Did you train with them?"

"No they are at home..and if I did they know when to stop."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't this home?"

"No this is work, it does no good to stay paranoid all the time, I have a place we tend to go to when we have to and next time you'll be with us."

She tried to picture what a family home would look like for them, he shifted so he could lay on his side he couldn't keep this up he had to get back to work so he would be able to leave with the family again. He met her gaze and moved to cup her cheek, it wouldn't be like this but he indulged in what he called weakness and kept by her side he soon wouldn't have an excuse to. She blushed slightly things were different again he moved to kiss her he hadn't attempted anything while he was recovering he wasn't in the mood and she only cared for him not leaving any room for more. He didn't know if he was completely grateful for that or wished she pushed him a little. He had thoughts on when things needed to go by faster with them ,to say the least, he didn't want to be in any state that he didn't have control in.

Though with just a kiss his blood pulsed that was how the ingredient worked it didn't work it's way out of your system if you were effected that was it. He could ignore the state he was in but he wanted something better, so he could easily dominate.

That mattered most, so for now a kiss was fine, all he needed from her she did appreciate that he wasn't pushing for more though it was...at least a little bit less about her friends and more because she didn't mind it. Almost wanted him to kiss her she wasn't so sure, she'd only seen him when he needed her. She still had to see him at work.

He could keep his word and she could keep hers, but at the moment she didn't know for sure how much she should fear this man.

No matter how good he kissed.

It was simply too soon to tell.

….


	14. Pointless agitation

…...

Thirteen

Just as he said, when he could move without struggling things did go back to normal if she wasn't with Concordia, Anthea, or even N she was alone. Well she did get the lessons he wanted, a little bit of training with a few Grunts but she didn't sit and talk with them. Those few days had a real effect on her though, sighing to herself Touko decided to roam through the halls. It was a little cold a month had passed just like that she looked down as she walked with no real destination in mind only pausing before bumping into someone she huffed.

"I"m sorry I'm a little out of it." she said.

"That's okay, at least I see you're okay."

Her head whipped up as Paul smiled down at her.

"Paul..."

"Nice to see you ma'am."

She frowned.

"Ma'am?"

"Well you are the Lord's future wife, and there are cameras don't want to get myself in trouble." he said simply.

Fair enough.

"Oh right...I haven't seen much of him sometimes I wonder how that would even work."

He frowned slightly.

"Feeling a little lonely?" he asked.

"Well I don't want to whine but yeah...when I lived with my friends I got used to a lot of excitement and when things mellowed out for the night there was always someone to talk to. Now, if Anthea isn't around I'm mostly alone. Concordia and N will talk to me but they are much quieter and that's nice to I just can't settle."

"Well we could go out if you like...maybe around the grounds." he didn't know why he even offered it was out before the thought finished.

He blushed slightly as she smiled, she was a beauty he wondered if she was used to hearing that though she was young the light plumpness of youth..the semi-cherub look was long since gone. She had such soft, pretty features he couldn't help but think she was almost too...delicate to be with Ghetsis. He cleared his throat hoping the thoughts would rush off. Though she was a sight to distract, she'd twisted her hair into a long braid and rested it over her shoulder she wore a simple long sleeve shirt that was lightly colored and gripped all the way down paired with skinny jeans...she definitely looked out of place when he thought of Ghetsis.

"Really...? Are you sure?"

"If we stay near where you can be seen then it's fine we haven't received any instructions to keep you in I don't see why you can't go maybe half an hour and we'll go from there." he offered.

"Oh okay...you won't get in trouble for being with me will you? I mean do you have something more important to do?"

"I have to take the Zebstrikas out to burn off some energy you coming along is just a perk." he said with a grin.

She bounced a bit.

"Okay let me get my jacket and I'll be right back." she said excitedly.

He nodded and watched her go...bad idea..she was a little too shapely for her own good he blushed darkly remembering his own words.

There are cameras...she's for the boss...and adding that ogling her was a big no-no not one other way to say that.

He shook his head quickly, better to stick to g-rated thoughts.

….

Ghetsis resisted the urge to yawn as Looker went on...and on...and on with his safety presentation, of course not what those words suggested. It was a plan on where they could lead their work to provide more safety for those that didn't cross them. While he still had his normal job he couldn't quite place why so many were afraid to go against The Circle. Though he took all the actions needed to spy and try to find out though...he wasn't very good at being stealthy he hoped that he could win them over with the 'charm' he was sure he had. At the moment he was just a sad attempt at a distraction with no second action.

Maxie was fairly sure he was sent here to get him out of the office.

Ghetsis hit Archie with his cane under the table seeing he had dozed off, the Bosses could scare plenty, lead with an iron fist but when there was no threat. No one they needed to impress or worry about it was pointless to keep up that facade.

He grunted and flipped him off, turning from the table he heard Giovanni tell him to go on, they weren't even sure why they agreed to the meeting it wasn't even a worthwhile waste of time. If anything it was more like a show that they could get caught by surprise, a false sense of security which could technically be good since it wasn't true. Anyone dumb enough to go against them afterwards might make a fun toy.

Jenny might think that they wouldn't worry about him expected him to do more but they made sure just incase the simpleton had some use they didn't know about; that she didn't get a damn thing.

He looked down and sat up slowly seeing that Touko was racing Paul, she actually looked happy without him Paul got some pass from watching over Touko. Though he wasn't in the clear he couldn't just do whatever he pleased just who did he think he was. Ghetsis's thoughts were spinning as he grit his teeth.

"Boss Ghetsis...?"

He realized he was growling and cleared his throat.

"Just get your presentation over with Looker." he muttered turning back.

He was able to concentrate even less and looked toward the window again seeing that Paul was on top of her he saw red. He jumped out the window and was over in a second he grabbed him by his throat and yanked him off of her.

"Wait..."

Touko's pleas fell to silence as he hit the defenseless Grunt with his cane, aside from being alone she did have the lessons he insisted on though only with a mix of Grunts. She knew she couldn't take him in a fight but trying to distract him before he beat the hell out of Paul...she could try she moved to jump on his back.

"Stop it! Stop it...Let him go!"

He punched him all the harder lost in a blind rage...only thinking how dare that bastard touch his woman. His thoughts were jumbled as he snapped Paul's arm having dropped his cane, she hit the side of his head before he swung her off of him though he stepped back gripping his temples, he'd lost control he couldn't think straight Touko scrambled moving to crawl on the other protecting him from any more wild attacks. She whimpered feeling the force, more than enough to hurt yes but even in his rage it was clear he wasn't looking to just kill Paul he wanted to send a message that kept him alive. He grit his teeth moving to grab her by her hair yanking her back till he roughly grabbed her arms and turned her to make her look at him.

"Stop fucking touching him! Are you out of your fucking mind?!" he screamed in her face.

Paul coughed his stomach aching from the swift kick from Ghetsis's boot.

"I wasn't!" she cried.

Like a switch something clicked he dropped Touko in a moment as Paul chewed on his lip gripping his broken arm staring up with a growing mix of bruises. Breathing hard he looked around he could see Looker with the others staring down, a few of the Grunts that were closest hear his scream and come running and then the terrified looks from N and his sisters he looked down and caught that low look from Touko, the angry watery gaze...she didn't trust him but the fight in her wasn't gone that quickly.

It was that look that made him feel the most, he wasn't going to apologize no he had an image to keep.

"Let's go Touko." the heavy growl made her hesitate though when nothing happened he was like that...the image of her friends flashed in her mind.

"Now." he hissed.

She pushed herself up though her back was aching she darted toward the front door, not like he said to walk with him. hHe went after her brushing past the other Grunts. Mars had been kept busy with some minor clean up work punishment for her ignoring him and not properly welcoming Touko, though as she stood there now she knew she got off easy she glared at Touko for running.

As if it was her fault she feared the unknown.

She took her steps in strides to get to her room to slam and lock the door behind her the cut she got from falling on the sharp rocks bled just a bit though that sting was minor. She wasn't alone for too long though she didn't move from the floor. When the door was banged on she flinched.

"Go away there is no one in here with me!"

"Ms. Touko open the door."

"It's us."

She was sure Ghetsis had been behind her she stood slowly to open the door just slightly Anthea slid in.

"Any broken?"

"We've heard father hits pretty hard." N offered.

"We brought medicine, it'll work quick too." Concordia said.

She took a breath attempting to smile though she felt guilty Paul was only trying to be nice and this happens she can bet he would live to not bother again.

"It's okay...I think he was too worked up to focus his strength."

"In any case let's check your back, wherever those few punches landed the cream I have will rub in...it's good for anything before the bruises form." Concordia said.

She turned slowly though N looked the other way as she lifted her shirt up, the cold cream made her shiver though no where near as the haunting picture of his rage.

"What happened?" Anthea asked.

"Something spooked the Zebstrika we were knocked off...then your father was there ready to kill Paul...nothing happened aside from that...I don't care what anyone believes Paul said we had to stay by the window. Where the cameras were to prove where I was neither of us did anything." she snapped.

The siblings looked at one another as N moved to take his phone out.

"We believe you Ms. Touko...we can just look at the camera footage for father ."

N frowned he did believe her but he really wanted to see that something had been a misunderstanding that his father didn't snap over nothing. Though as he went through the time it was exactly as she said obviously keeping her in the light by the camera Paul had no ill intentions either.

Now it was just a matter of who was going to brave the walk to find his father and show him that he was wrong.

…..

"Well that was some sight, you know you should stop by and punish a few of my employees they'd never question me again." Archie said with a grin waving the mug of beer in his hand.

"I'll have to keep in mind that leaping from a window will do nothing to you." Maxie added with a grin.

Idiot bastards, he clenched his fists picturing that look on Touko's face, the tears saying he hurt her, of course he had he knew his strength.

"If you've had issues in the past with that Grunt you should make an example out of him to calm your nerves. Best time to lose control is when you don't have work to do." Giovanni said.

He almost spoke ignoring Looker's weary gaze for once he was thinking the man was scared enough to keep his thoughts to himself. Though the door open.

"Father.."

"I'm in a meeting." he muttered.

"I know but there seems to be some wild pokemon that the Zebstrika aren't used to..they only knocked Paul and Ms. Touko off...it's all on camera nothing happened and we've recovered both pokemon."

He looked up then and N acted as though he only lost it because of lost profit where the pokemon were concerned. He felt a bit sick he lost it over nothing...and got that damned cursed look from Touko over nothing at all.

Now he really felt guilty.

Not something he wished to get used to feeling.

…...


	15. Panic

**(RedDestiny92: warning with dark themes...depression, attempted suicide comes in here.)**

…...

Fourteen

Touko sighed as she rubbed her hands together she asked Concordia if she had any of that miracle medicine to help Paul. He'd have to wait for his arm to heal normally but she did have some pain meds and she was quick to make her way to the infirmary. She only stopped by again to tell Touko that he was going to be fine, she would have stayed but Touko assured her that she was fine being alone. She rested her head on her knees she was glad that they came with the cream she didn't know if she'd still bruise but she didn't feel anything, Anthea told her that they were experimental made by Colress she wondered about that. Though he wasn't here to question.

It was late not that she could really sleep she hadn't been too sure what she would see though she'd take whatever to see that her friends, humans and pokemon were safe. She jumped as the corner shifted, darkness swallowed it until a bit of white pushed forward. She crawled back slowly, the set of soulless eyes staring at her had her up and heading for the door.

"Don't be afraid."

She stopped as the darkness blocked her path.

"I am...one of the Triad you must go check on Ghetsis he's not often completely stable now a days."

"What the hell for? If he wanted to talk to me he'd just come demand his way into my room."

He glanced at the clock, it was nearly four in the morning.

"Since you were met with his rage he completed his meeting which only took fifteen minutes then he spent his time drinking he may be too out of it to come looking for you."

"...He was too out of it earlier I don't want him attacking me while he's drunk."

"We strapped him down, you're not meant to drink exessively while being tested, one drink, otherwise it could push you...make one more violent. You are his partner, you are responsible for him."

"Responsible? If he's strapped down I don't need to do anything...and he was fine on his own before." she snapped turning to her bed.

"Not really...violence is not directed toward others but ones self, you have seen what he can do if he wishes to shred the restraints then he can. He could kill himself."

She stopped and glanced at him, Ghetsis showed his instability and she got off light with that..that didn't mean she wanted him to die.

"..You're not serious."

"I have no reason to lie about that, do you think you could sense he was in danger fast enough to stop him if it wasn't a bluff?" he shifted and tossed a file at her feet before fading she looked down before picking it up.

It was full of reports, a few notes each dated.

Subject G...experiencing more weightloss, appears to be disgusted with reflection yelled at himself for hours before shattering the glass. Aimless roaming, a string of him just watching the wall before they noticed he became docile after cutting himself. Became violent when we attempted to take the glass away.

She shivered, all it was signed was that it was fascinating watching him.

She looked down there were more notes each straight to the point, always ending with him attempting to cut his own neck. He was weak from the dose he tried then he failed, she put the file in her desk which she could also lock and moved to leave her room. She found her way to his room and let herself in of course no one locked it. Closing the door behind her she went to the glass doors and found those were locked. She paused seeing that she'd been right he was asleep but he had ripped free of the bindings and handcuffs easily she closed the door behind her thinking of the pros and cons of being in here when even one of the Triad thought to come warn her. Still she moved to sit on his desk just keeping and eye on him there was a bit of shadow crawling up the wall before the doors were unlocked.

She slid off the desk they really were the most loyal to Ghetsis he shifted and her mouth fell seeing his wrists in the light. The jagged remains of the handcuffs had been his weapon of choice, she went to his desk wondering if he had a first aid kit too. Hearing her moving around he sat up quickly she stopped and looked over her shoulder he looked at her or rather in her direction the dazed look on his face said what state he was in. He had pulled his shirt off and only stood in pants wandering over he seemed to be trying to figure out who she was.

"Ghetsis stop I'm trying to help you."

He eyed her slowly.

"...Ghetsis...who is that..?"

She stared hard at him.

"That's you...you're Ghetsis.."

"...Just Subject...I think they call me..It sometimes.."

She stared at him.

"You're not It or Subject...you're Ghetsis now sit down I need the medkit..." she said firmly he sat down slowly.

She just felt like she knew where it was...hard to say why.

"Bottom drawer, that's where...he keeps it."

She eyed him as she looked down pulling the kit out she moved to pull out a clean cloth to clean his bloodied wrists. The deep marks bled freely he didn't flinch or make a sound feeling the antiseptic he just stared at her blankely.

"Why are you here...? They don't..let anyone take care of me."

"Well...you're in charge now so you don't need their permission." she wished she knew who he was talking about but she didn't think she ought to take advantage of his current state to get answers.

"...Touko..."

"Yes...?"

"Tell her I'm sorry."

"Who?"

"Touko."

She paused and looked up his eyes were closed he didn't seem to register who she was.

"I'm sure she knows..."

As she wrapped his arms up to his biceps she stood up to throw the clean cloths in the trashcan by his desk. She rested a hand on his shoulder hearing deep intake of breath as he shuddered rubbing his temples roughly. She bent down her gaze wide seeing him cry, he really had had a lot to drink.

"Tell me what you need." she said softly she really didn't want to give him pain meds while he was like this.

"The voices in my head...they all say the same..I should be dead..."

She shook her head.

"It would be for the best wouldn't it...no more pain my kids could leave me without a worry, they've thrown away enough of their lives to be around me."

"...What no...they love you they want to be here with you."

"I want better for them...though I'm selfish...to be alone..I can't, I can't take it."

He paused feeling her wipe the stray tears away he glanced at her, only seeing a blur of color.

"If you're afraid to be alone it's okay to tell your family they won't judge you."

His weak gaze bounced a bit, shaking as he fought the inner demons he barely held back.

"They should...I'm not a good man..I know that...but I don't want to be alone...dammit it's all her fault!" he stood to punch the wall leaving a hole.

She swallowed thickly.

"Whose?" she was scared to push him she could only say so much.

"Touko's...she came here...I started to sense her as soon as we arrived but she keeps her distance...she doesn't desire my company at all like she should. Why am I getting all of this?" he growled.

She rubbed her head nervously.

"She knows you're busy with work Ghetsis."

"Fuck work, it's all paperwork now I don't have to go beat respect out of anyone...there are no more pick ups..drugs don't need to be tested...I don't even have anyone I'd need to kill. Though no matter how much room I give her...she's just not there I can't even count on her when the days are the worst for me and it's all I want and I hate it...I hate relying on someone I barely know that could leave me and not look back." he gripped his fists as he paced back and forth.

Touko thought she needed to go back to her room, thinking of what crimes got him to where he was...she worried about pushing him it would seem she didn't know what she was doing. Though she did, she sensed one wrong move. That's all it would take she had to watch him be aware of his movements just let him get it off his chest. She rubbed her head as her thoughts flashed a bit...back to the dark she heard that sound before...the sound of him crying she shook her head. It did hurt, she wasn't the same but she was. He shook his head.

"...Touko...I love you...have you forgotten that so easily.."

She blinked picturing him nude and bloody, from behind the glass...asking her to sing to him when he collapsed she leaned back against the desk feeling dizzy before she scrambled for the phone hoping to find Colress's number.

It would be okay she'd help...if she could.

Though love...how well did she really know him.

…..


	16. Into the past

…...

Fifteen

She mostly remained quiet she couldn't lift him but the Triad had stopped to assist her to at least get back to bed. She only thought she should stay by him for now, she looked up when the door opened seeing Colress she frowned.

"Looking at your expression I see things changed I heard from N how he lost it."

"What really happened Colress?..."

"When he lost it earlier? Or when you first met him?" he said slyly as he walked over to examine Ghetsis.

She frowned.

"Both...no the second first, why am I getting these images in my head?"

"The Triad had to train some individuals to join their work just to scare people off but they are bonded to the artificial side of Ghetsis. Meaning of the people he doesn't trust he has to trust them they can't go against him.. So they have limitations when messing with your memory since you're his partner, things that come back are not you losing your mind but getting it back. So to speak."

He pulled out a stethoscope eyeing her as he went to work she rubbed her temples her thoughts felt even more jumbled.

"...But if that's true what was going on that they would have to mess with my head at all?"

"Since you were staying outside of the testing facility we just didn't want any information escaping with you. Now that you're meant to stay no real need to keep you monitored...well I did see the camera footage so maybe someone should watch you should let him know when nothing happened. He can be very possessive when it comes to you. While he's had his kids for some time...they are still just his kids you are the only one he ever warmed up to in that light."

"...Romantic."

"Right."

She felt dazed like she was the only drunk girl at the party getting hazed.

"You understand that their powers are not normal, they are beyond that of a pokemon, and forcing their actions...and them in turn out of the way has proven to be dangerous mentally for those effected. Some things I won't say that will come back to you. Just let me know if you have any problems I was meant to watch over your progress."

She rubbed her head, she knew that, it was in the back of her mind that she knew to trust Colress was just looking out for her because of what they didn't know about the Triad. However she didn't know the specifics because of the loss she experienced memory wise it was a strange...foggy area to be in.

"Tell me the truth...this ingredient..in pill form, powder form, whatever it's always the same you didn't completely work out the bugs on the Grunts you tested, it can still kill you can't it?"

He paused as he felt Ghetsis's forehead for a temperature.

"Well, you and Ghetsis surpassed the danger area but yes."

"And you're here because we're the only ones that did."

He sighed, not something she just knew but an actual guess.

"Well..."

"Colress..."

"It's just, N and his sisters had a bit of treatment they didn't get the full dose that you two had but if they've ever seen off...beyond their years their tests were much more successful. Though for those in your group yes, you two are all that's left."

"..Figured, why did they need to be tested?"

"They were sickly, Ghetsis wanted to help and he knew that while some of our experiments were dangerous we had completed several we, my company, were worth the risk. Concordia couldn't sleep without a breathing machine, Anthea was unable to walk as she weakened bit by bit her body seemed to be breaking down and N, well his weak heart made it very difficult to guess if he could even make it through each night we had more than a few trips to the ER for that."

She swallowed thickly thinking of his concern, it wasn't just loneliness there was the idea that they wouldn't make it without him, a proper connection to Colress if one thing went wrong. Her head ached as she looked at Ghetsis. She moved toward the door.

"They know why they love him, but this..." she started pointing from him to her.

"Is a mess, I can't be in this fog, maybe I should just keep my distance I don't want to aggravate him."

"Now remember that could be just as bad..but I get your thinking I'll give you a chance and see how things go. If he can't control himself I'll tell him you're getting your memory back alright?"

She nodded, she didn't feel right she didn't know what to say to him it felt a little different than simply leading a person on. To see him break down, and feel without knowing for sure why she cared. Why she wanted him to say how he felt about her. It just made her feel shitty, sure it wasn't her fault but that didn't change her mood on it.

Colress watched her fiddle a bit before deciding to leave he cocked his head remembering her original response to Ghetsis. He smiled slightly while it did please him to see an experiment going well, truth be told if anyone else had been in charge of their well being no one else on the team would have cared.

They were friends, not projects anyone could argue.

Though if they did, it could be assumed they didn't know anything about him at all.

…...

" _Ah Touko you're awake, that last dose was a little much for you huh?"_

 _Touko groaned as she rubbed her temples rather than her bedroom, she was laying on a soft memory foam mattress. She pushed herself up that was all that was in the room the door to the bathroom was open so she had privacy there but they just remained in a glass cage. There were a few holes where he sat near the wall so she could hear him. He didn't look the same aside from the white jumpsuit he wore he smiled, even his gaze was lighter. He did still look tired but not as drained. She stood up and walked over to sit on the crate close to the holes._

" _I think...I'm still out of it.."_

" _Well it won't be for much longer, and you still have your life ahead of you."_

" _So do you."_

" _Maybe, people get jumpy around me, not sure why."_

" _Probably because you're the only sky scraper in town."_

 _He chuckled._

" _Colress is tall too."_

" _Well taller than me but you have a different air around you than he does."_

" _So I'm scary and he isn't?"_

" _Not until he's waving those damn syringes around."_

 _He smirked._

" _I don't mind a needle or two."_

" _See there you go being scary again, what's next you want to be tied up too?"_

 _He laughed then, much deeper, she blushed slightly he was a good looking man even when he was stern though happier he looked even better._

" _Well maybe if you're in charge of it."_

 _She smiled and leaned against the glass, it was shatter proof though she wasn't sure if it was for a good reason or not._

" _If they ever take this glass down..why do we need it anyways?"_

" _He said his boss is concerned about you being free with me."_

" _You wouldn't hurt me."_

" _Of course not, but they tested that when we met in the rec room."_

" _So what's the worry?"_

" _They don't know the effect the ingredient could have on offspring."_

 _She shook her head._

" _But I thought you were sterile."_

" _I was, they tested me in every way they could...but it seems to have changed that."_

" _Really...?"_

" _And they think it's more...pokemon like."_

" _Pokemon like...as in you could produce litters?" she asked with a laugh._

" _We are still human Touko so no but multiples sure."_

 _She shook her head._

" _I am not carrying multiples."_

" _You may have no choice...I think I'm nearly irresistable."_

 _She laughed as he winked at her._

" _As if."_

" _Oh I'm hurt Touko, throw a man a bone once in a while." he smiled at her though he was glad to see her able to rest but he preferred having time to talk to her._

" _Well I guess you're cute...sometimes."_

" _Fine fine I'll take that."_

 _She grinned wider though it faded..._

As the scene did.

…..

Touko opened her eyes and sat up she ran her hands through her hair she was sweating a bit as her thoughts waved a bit.

That was supposed to be Ghetsis...right? She couldn't be sure.


	17. A present

….

Sixteen

Ghetsis woke up suddenly as the light came through the windows he sighed in irritation he moved sluggishly as he tried to rememeber what happened before. He felt a little more drained than he normally did.

"Look who finally woke up."

He jumped off the bed swiveling he glared at Colress who grinned.

"Okay see that's why I'm here you get so jumpy after a breakdown, you have to watch that you just know how many Grunts would love to betray you the moment they found you when you were weakened."

He sighed heavily turning to go in his drawer to grab a cigar.

"How are you feeling?"

"Why? Did I kill someone or something?"

"You could have but you were stopped, you really scared off Touko."

He turned and glanced at him.

"Where'd she go?"

"Calm down she's just in her room." he said quickly watching his gaze.

"Well she shouldn't be, she should be in here."

"I don't think she's going to want to move in here it's not very home-y and you did attack a Grunt over nothing."

"I doubt it was over nothing."

Colress stood to show him the camera feed from the day before he frowned as Colress shrugged he went to the bathroom to clean up. He was feeling heated already just thinking of another touching her but he was a little more controlled today. Mostly because he knew nothing happened.

"What should I do?"

"I don't know let her cool off alright? You guys were doing alright but you hadn't spent enough time with her that she would just brush it off, right?"

Ghetsis frowned, needing a drink.

"Right..I have work to do anyways."

"Really no fight? I'm surprised."

"I think I've taken enough advice from you haven't I?"

"Maybe." he wondered how long he would be able to follow advice if he was sure it was his choice to stay away he wouldn't get angry and assume Touko was avoiding him.

Even if it was for his own good.

…...

As a week passed and the snow finally came the only thing that stood out was the back and forth between Ghetsis and Touko. One avoiding the other and visa versa, Grunts assumed she was angry for Paul though the women thought he was angry at her for being angry for Paul. There was just enough free time to wonder how it was going to end. It wasn't doing much for his nerves, he didn't get drunk he kept Colress's words in his mind, he couldn't lose control. It wore him out more every time, he settled on walking around the area he paused seeing Paul out brushing Zebstrika they were fond of him and bit at his sleeve trying to convince him to give one more attention than another. Ghetsis cleared his throat.

"Yeah?"

He looked over when he didn't say anything and jumped.

"Sir!...Sorry."

He held up his hand.

"Relax I wanted to apologize for snapping I've been under more stress than I care to show you Grunts."

Paul stared at him in disbelief then rubbed his neck nervously, even though he decided to apologize Ghetsis stood proud same frown, stern expression. As though he'd crush you just to keep it between the two of you should he ever do something decent. It was unnerving, like accepting a cupcake from a Beedrill.

"Oh uh that's okay Sir, I accept it but I understand, just looking over there was no positive spin on a man on top of your fiancee. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

He only nodded.

"Sir if I may.."

"I suppose you want compensation?"

"No no that medicine your daughter gave me worked wonders just some one armed work I can handle that..."

Ghetsis raised an eyebrow, he supposed the thought of him near his daughter should frustrate him but he was long since used to the idea of her dating. He worried about her and her siblings much more constantly than it seemed but he had at least gotten past the protective father stage.

"So what is it?"

"I was just trying to be nice because she said she was lonely, she's not used to being alone for so long, I think she really would have been glad to spend time with anyone. Maybe that should be you.."

Ghetsis frowned, though not really out of agitation, perhaps a little toward himself for not thinking about that. Though after his break down his mood was a bit softer to fix that.

"Of course she has mentioned her many friends, I'll look into that, as you were." he turned on his heel leaving Paul to wonder if he'd really take what he said into consideration.

Zebstrika nipped at him to get his attention back to more important matters...as far as they were concerned.

…..

It took another week, Touko had limited views mostly of an old at ease smile, but not much else she was sitting on the ground staring out the window. Concordia made a few more stops by to see her but it seemed the family mostly got together at Ghetsis's word she would like to go out with all of them again. Hearing a knock on the door she chewed on her lip sensing him she noticed when he passed by her room though he always just left her alone.

She stood up to go to the door, he stared down she wore a fuzzy pink sweater he was sure was once Concordia's paired with a black skirt it was warm enough in her room for one. He felt a rush of desire he supposed that was to be expected he hadn't seen her in a while though he wanted to he wore a heavy black cape she chewed on her lip. He didn't really like the way her gaze shifted nervously like she was questioning if she should have opened the door at all.

It wasn't like she had just forgotten what he admitted to as far as his crimes were concerned...she'd spent an hour damning herself for not caring thinking that he only went after people that mixed wrong with him. He didn't torture innocents...anyone who did know him knew what they were getting into. She didn't even know if that was really the right way to look at it if she already lost her mind and was just giving him a pass well...she couldn't think on much beyond that.

It wasn't entirely just about her friends, yes she was sure she was mentally damaged and was accepting what she could. Though it was different it wasn't just her rationalizing she sensed it, he wasn't like that he didn't go after anyone just because he didn't get off on murder...but she didn't know all the facts. That was where acceptance came in.

"I have a meeting today, I'm getting ready to leave but I had something for you, if you'll take it."

She cocked her head.

"Sure..."

"Teddiursa.."

She looked down as his cape shifted her mouth fell as he poked his head out a big red bow around his neck he yawned as Ghetsis handed him to her.

"He's for you, to uh...keep you company my kids will be here but I know they fall into their old habits and keep to their rooms. They'll warm up more as time goes on but now you won't be...alone."

She blushed as he grabbed at her hair fascinated by the strawberry scent of her shampoo. Ghetsis flinched a bit as she squealed to squeeze the little bear...though the little one didn't seem to mind.

He jumped as she launched herself against his chest.

"Thank you!"

He blushed and cleared his throat as he only briefly patted her back caught off guard by her show of gratitude.

"...Uh you're welcome...look I'm sorry you saw that side of me when you weren't meant to but you..uh don't need to be afraid of me, I'll see you later."

"...It's okay...I saw Paul was fine, have a good meeting."

She watched him go before looking down at Teddiursa who happily played with her hair she shook her head...no he wasn't completely evil but that didn't mean he wasn't stained.

It was a matter of...well how much that really mattered to her.

Thinking of what she'd lost in her memories she wanted to know if that side of her would have just let that go...staying on the bright side.

Was that really good or not, she had to think if she cared at all.

…...


	18. Chat with a daughter

…..

Seventeen

"Teddi...Teddi..Teddi..Teddi."

Teddiursa, who she named Ro, chanted happily from his spot on the counter as she cut up some razz and nanab berries for his snack. They were small enough but she was mixing the chunks with cream, he bounced from one leg to another obviously very used to humans. She smiled at him.

"Touko?...Oh how cute where'd you find the munchkin?"

She smiled as Anthea bounced over to shake his paw Ro bounced more clearly liking the mood around him.

"That's Ro...your father gave him to me earlier he needed a nap."

She smiled.

"Father did...he must really like you, he'd never let the Grunts catch him giving out such a cutie, when he gave me a Pichu he made me swear she would never leave my bedroom. Concorida has an Emolga she spoils rotton and then N's Deerling, he wanted us to appreciate all pokemon but at first he gave us something that he didn't mass train for the Grunts. I wonder if the next time we go see them they can visit here."

"You don't have them here?"

"No at first the Grunts kept the trainer pokemon around and you know how violent some of them get around weaker pokemon...at least the ones trained here that we had to monitor. It just became normal to keep them out of harms way. When father completed the new gym and they weren't kept here anymore we decided they should just stay at home. Though if he though Ro was safe with you maybe we'll bring them, when he comes back we should plan to go home."

Ro stuck his paw in the bowl not all that interested in their conversation, they looked down as he shoveled the sweet treat in his mouth. Touko grinned.

"Where does he find these pokemon that are so mellow... he's so threatening to humans."

"Father and N are like that, they have a way with pokemon."

Looking up as he made a mess of himself Ro smiled as Touko patted his head gently.

"Hey Anthea..."

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about your father's crimes?"

"Well not much...but he's not like some of the old sages or bosses, Archie once came to a party with a date this pretty girl that was super friendly. He got a chance to address the room and he killed her, slit her throat like it was nothing."

Touko covered her mouth as Anthea shuddered.

"He's still a Boss, he's not pushing soccor mom memorbilia or toys for sick kids...but his place is secure he doesn't have to do anything to stand out. He once told us that he had killed someone in his rage before...but you know could be worse."

Touko looked down she knew turning a blind eye to what he could admit to wasn't the best idea but it was more a matter of what felt better to her. Agonizing over the past she didn't know everything about or torturing herself for worrying about anyone capable of what was actually wrong. She sighed until Anthea elbowed her.

"Don't look so worried, after a few incidents with Archie and Lysandre deals started to be recorded, Archie grew insane thinking he screwed him over though he signed over territory and couldn't remember after a night of drinking. He killed him too, the Triad was able to show us how he was then...father is in charge of moving pokemon and training, protection fee collection. He doesn't hurt anyone it's the others you have to worry about. That's why even though some are scared of him some want to replace my father, they he's not stern enough."

Touko moved to grab a towel even more lost in her thoughts.

"Maybe he shouldn't be stern...they should appreciate how he is as a boss without having to make an example of someone with every passing day."

"Some do, those are the only ones we care about, why so curious really interested in my father now?"

Touko blushed as Anthea squealed a bit, more a sign she was relaxing around Touko.

"Oh I was hoping he really is a good man...he can just survive in this world...that The Circle keeps so he's not going to be soft all the time, he just knows how to be. So it's okay to care."

She smiled at her.

"You really love your father don't you?"

"Of course."

"...I can't."

She pouted.

"Why not?"

"I've gotten a few memories back but still it's a blank I want to say I don't know him but that's not really true. I feel bad though."

Anthea's gaze widened.

"So it's true, the Triad really did work on your memories one of them said they had but it didn't seem like it. Usually their victims are much more dazed and out of it if it's more than a few hours of exposure to their abilities."

"Yeah...I told Colress I should keep away from him try and think of whatever we had but then I wonder if I should..I get it this isn't normal he's a fucking crime boss I can't find some innocent teddy bear there. I just have to see if I'm okay with that or not and what I can't remember makes me think I should be and I don't know if that scares me or not I'm so jumbled."

As she sighed Ro patted her hand with a sticky paw she smiled as she wiped his face, Anthea smiled still though it was saddened.

"You're..more like us than it seemed."

"You think?"

"I mean...it's still different obviously we're the kids you're supposed to be the wife but they aren't just business men..The Circle. We know that, you have to take the whole package and we've been around here longer seen so many horrible things from Archie, Cyrus, even Giovanni can be a nut but Maxie and father are very different from them though he'd never admit it Maxie is softer than his ways would suggest. Don't stress too much that's where you drive yourself crazy for what it's worth you could do a lot worse and I don't say that as the Boss's daughter but from one person to another. Okay?"

Touko smiled slightly.

"Yeah okay..." she did have a point, they had been around longer and his kids didn't seem to be insane, unable to really see the difference between right and wrong.

They took what they could what they were supposed to, that said something..glancing at Ro as he chewed on the towel she smiled. His way with more innocent pokemon said a little something too. Then there was the way she felt realizing she did know him...that voice was the loudest.

"What about Lysandre..did they split up his work?"

"He was busy with tech with Giovanni, keeping everyone connected so they got someone to replace him."

"Who?"

"Her name is Ivy and she's not too bad either I think she just likes having a lab where the bill is paid for by someone else. Giovanni has a thing for her, which distracts him and mostly keeps him out of trouble." she said with a grin.

Touko laughed understanding the 'even Giovanni' comment he had...at least seemed to have something to ground him.

"Hey why don't we pop some popcorn we can watch t.v. and gossip in my room."

She smiled.

"Okay...want to try some popcorn Ro?"

He wasn't sure what popcorn was but if it was anything tasty like berries and cream he was all for it.

…...


	19. A different feel

….

Eighteen

Anthea's room was much...fluffier than Touko thought it would be she liked to be comfortable and she had a rather large collection of stuffed animals she liked to sleep on. She only said that she'd be damned someone was going to tell her when to give them up they were better than pillows and she could keep as many as she liked. Like her usual fashion, her room was lightly colored and bright fairly happy compared to the dark abyss of the hallway right outside.

While they talked Touko had a distinct feeling that Anthea liked Maxie, really liked him she wasn't going to say anything in case she was reading it wrong. Though it was funny to picture the look on Ghetsis's face when he found his daughter could like his coworker...business equal, whichever.

They looked up as there was a knock.

"The door is open Connie."

"Connie?"

She grinned as Concordia opened the door she smiled seeing Touko and closed the door behind her.

"I've always called her that...you know when we're just relaxing no dropping your guard around the Grunts."

"That's why we have locks to our doors, it's not meant to be a prison just safe what were you talking about?" she asked sitting on the bed behind her sister.

"Anything I hear about in the gossip mill."

"So what's new?"

"I've dropped the 'Ms' from Touko's name but we could be dropping that too she's interested."

Touko sighed as even Concordia bounced a bit, causing Ro to jump out of his hiding spot among the stuffed animals. She didn't squeal but she did scoop him.

"Oh Teddiursa where'd you come from?"

"Father gave him to Touko."

Touko laughed as she bounced him he seemed delighted by the attention, he could really distract anyone, she tapped her chin thinking if that was why Ghetsis picked him out. He's cute yes but not all cute pokemon have that calming vibe she smiled slightly it was sweet either way.

"Oh did he now? I'm glad to see you getting closer, father likes to spend time with us but even when we were younger we could tell when he got lonely. Sometimes a kid can't fix that, family time can be incomplete." Concordia said handing off Ro to her.

Touko's smile widened though she remained silent.

"...Don't read too much into it, things are just a little different..."

Anthea shook her head and told her sister what Touko told her if anything some sort of past made it all the better. She shook her head cuddling Ro.

"Ah Touko it's not your fault you lost your memories, maybe if you spend more time with him it'll come back faster."

"I don't know thinking about him seems to work too."

"But don't you want to?" Concordia asked, her tone teasing.

"Well..I guess...I don't know my mind is in too much of a fog." 'I don't know' was all she could say thanks to how she felt Anthea and Concordia watched her.

The elder patting her leg.

"Don't stress okay, it won't be any good for you."

She only nodded pausing as there was another knock.

"N you come in too."

"I don't want to interuppt your time or whatever just wanted to say that father isn't coming back tonight things ran over. They still have training to do too."

Concordia hopped up to go open the door and pull him in, Touko couldn't help but feel disappointed but she wasn't going to say anything for now. At least she wasn't alone.

…..

Ghetsis sighed heavily as the car pulled around so he could get out, two days of bull, Archie was worked up over a threat on his life and he was exterminating Grunts left and right to find the spy. They had to attempt to calm him down, then there was a loss of money, more moved than there was supposed to be which hurt supply lines, there was another three days. A blizzard left some of the pokemon agitated as four more days screwed them out of work, they couldn't go out and train effectively. Archie didn't have a gym for them Ghetsis wasn't sure why he wasn't prepared for this but he was hopeless.

Which he seemed to know and only pissed him off more, there was a lot more training at least between him and Ghetsis.

They didn't want pokemon destroying anything.

He was irritated but he had some sort of respect for whoever targeted them, it took guts.

Still he was glad to be back, he walked in and got on the intercom to wake up the Grunts it was time to look through his own staff. Mars came with the Grunts under her he knew from Cyrus that she was sniffing around Jupiter again, and he didn't appreciate it. Simply put Mars wouldn't be going back, he just wanted to sleep peacefully he would grab a nap but he didn't sleep when he stayed around the others. Maxie he trusted enough but the others he kept at arms length, though his exhaustion would make it easier to punish anyone who wouldn't talk.

"There have been some missing funds among other issues and before I tear into you like you know Archie would I suggest you consider if you want to work for free. So who knows something?"

Seeing the sea of confused faces he could tell it was going to be a long day.

…..

"Father?"

Ghetsis sat up hearing Anthea calling him after a few pointless hours he didn't have any information though they were all going to suffer until he did. Though with everyone still asleep he didn't think to bother them and announce that he was home.

"Come in Anthea."

She opened the door and smiled at him he smiled then too seeing N and Concordia with her.

"Welcome back father."

He nodded.

"How were things while I was gone?"

"Fine, Maxie told us about the missing funds, though we haven't really noticed anyone acting supiciously. They know they're recorded everywhere here." Concordia said.

"I see, I don't know how they got past the systems even Ivy and Colress aren't sure what happened."

"Maybe it wasn't completely malicious and someone with clearance typed too many zeros." Anthea offered.

"Or tried to sneak a promotion." N said.

"It's possible."

"Father you look exhausted shouldn't you be in bed? It'd be easier to think rested." Concordia watched him as he rubbed his free eye.

"I'm fine, where is Touko?"

"With Ro."

"Who is that?"

"The Teddiursa you gave her." Concordia said with a smile seeing the jealous look on his face for a moment.

It softened.

"Right I'd nearly forgotten, is she alright?"

"Sure she said she was having trouble sleeping so she should be napping now, why don't you go check on her?"

"I don't want to bother her..."

"She missed you though, she asked if we heard from you every day."

He glanced up and watched as they returned the same look he almost didn't want to believe it.

"She did?"

"She wouldn't have if a certain someone had checked in with her." Anthea said with a waggle of her finger, he sighed at the thought of being chastised by his daughter.

"Well I suppose can at least see if she's awake."

"That's right, so scoot we'll have breakfast together in her room."

"Since we do we have meals in bedrooms...?"

He never cared if they wanted to snack in their bed but meals were for the table.

"Since this isn't home and we only relax in our rooms." Concordia said with a shrug.

He sighed as they nodded to head to the kitchen, he stood up to go to her room. Knocking on her door he felt a bit of nerves crawling up his neck he thought he might just go back to his room. He wasn't sure she even wanted to see him though when she opened the door he sighed to himself and turned he grit his teeth looking at her smaller frame, he had missed her more than he thought he would he frowned at the thought it wasn't like she was in any sort of relationship with him. Though he felt like she should have been it wasn't just her fighting memory loss.

She fidgeted a bit only wearing cotton shorts and a tank top she felt a little more exposed, still she figured rather than fight with herself as though she didn't miss him she'd go with the easy choice. He stared down as she hugged him, it was already very different from her grateful hug he blushed remembering those hated uneasy thoughts that crept up. He hugged her back that felt normal, how she managed to have that effect on him he'd never know...as far as he knew.

"So you really did miss me then?"

"Don't sound so surprised, I'll be forced to close the door on you."

He chuckled then reminding her of her dreams.

"Well now that wouldn't be very nice considering N, Concordia and Anthea want us to eat together."

"I'd still let them in." she teased.

Ro walked over to tug at her sock, she looked down as he waved his arms at her, he liked to play in Anthea's room but he did like when Touko carried him at random throughout the day. Touko smiled and bent to pick him up, Ghetsis smiled watching her cuddle the little bear.

"I'm glad you really enjoy him."

"How could I not? He's so cute."

For a moment he thought of a different image, her with his blood child...he shook the thought from his head, she only hugged him it didn't secure anything for the future yet.

…...

 **(Yes after somewhat taking my sweet time it's...well time to shift gears more..finally right? Ha stay tuned.)**


	20. That was the deal

…..

Nineteen

It was strange...well all of it was strange considering every piece of the puzzle but Touko chose to focus on what was off about her sense of peace. Ghetsis, she could tell he was tired but he still lightened up a bit for dinner Ro was fascinated by hair and when he was so willing to share his sweet potatoes he crawled up on his shoulder to play with his...the family had a lot of that and it was almost as soft as he was. It seemed so out of place, after the time she spent here it all did. How does a happy father with a soft spot for baby pokemon, and love for his children handle the switch to cold boss. She wasn't sure it was a question he could even answer for her. Still she talked and joked with them she really wasn't decided on how things were going to be but she was just about ready to cut her losses it was starting to feel more like home than home did.

She missed her friends and wondered if he'd let her go see them, though she remembered his rule and wondered if he'd even allow it. She settled on eating so it wouldn't seem like she went silent out of no where.

As they finished he got a Grunt to handle the dishes, a female that glared at Touko as she passed not that she cared. N and Concordia excused themselves for the evening first Anthea took Ro to her room to play Ghetsis stood up more than ready to go to bed he looked over he sensed something was off.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...I was just thinking."

He eyed her.

"About your friends?"

"Yeah...but I won't ask to see them I remember the rules."

He sighed.

"Well...the misleading situation I was hinting toward was being too friendly with men, sitting on laps."

She shook her head quickly.

"I have hugged my friends I don't take any further than that..but after.."

He stopped her with a raised hand.

"I was actually out of the line it wasn't on purpose and you didn't try to run off while I was gone...so if you want to go see them tomorrow you can I have something set up for that."

She stared at him.

"Really? You'll let me go..I have to meet them in secret don't I?"

"No one is welcome here I can't be responsible for those I don't know...but I have a place that you can go to if they want to meet you but I still want you to come back here. It's safer...people knowyour face in the group. Little getaways is fine."

She jumped up.

"Thank you thank you!"

He rubbed the back of his head seeing her face light up she stood on the bed and could easily reach to rest her hands on his shoulder to kiss his cheek. He sighed as she settled back on the bed.

"No need to thank me, that was the deal so I'm keeping my end as you did..mind if I stay?"

She blushed and nodded.

"You don't need to be pressured you'll get to leave whether I stay or not."

She shook her head.

"No I'm not...I did miss you, you can stay."

He smiled slightly.

"If you're sure, I'll be right back."

She watched him go to get his things and stared down at her hands it was very different from when he just wanted a safe spot to recover. She thought of her last dream, just little visions she thought it meant that something happened to him. She couldn't help but ask about him, she felt a lot better than she thought she would be. No that's not entirely true there was more to Ghetsis than what she saw she knew that and she wanted to see that side. Biting her lip she wondered if they knew their father wanted to join her and they planned to take Ro.

She was glad though, she saw how much the happy pokemon liked to be around them he was safe with them. Though he did like to cuddle while he slept she wondered how he would do if he was in here with them and shook her head she wasn't so sure she wanted to risk putting them against one another. One she was trying to figure out...again vs a sweet little innocent berry gobbler.

Touko smiled at the thought.

She did have her own television though she wasn't much for watching it too often she just didn't want to go to sleep and get startled..even if she knew he was coming back. It wasn't long before he returned after changing he had been exhausted but settled for a short shower before he sat at his computer he always spared time for a shower after he returned home.

What was as good as home anyways.

He slid a light muscle shirt on with his sweatpants as he pulled his hair in a ponytail he seemed so different. She almost wanted to ask about the eye piece but wasn't sure how sensitive he was about it. With the door locked he cocked his head.

"...The eyepiece?" he asked simply.

"How do you just know what's on my mind?"

He shook his head.

"I just figured you were thinking of it, I could remove it but it's a part of me, the Triad fixed it in."

"That's why you didn't have it before..." she stopped and he eyed her.

"Before?" he asked shifting to sit next to her.

"I had a dream...you didn't have an eyepiece."

He looked down.

"I'm surprised you remember that."

"Do you?"

"Of course I've always been kept here no reason for things to be cut from my memory...though there are things here and there that I draw a blank on I know the risks of discussing too much. Though if you ask me about things I can answer more."

"Maybe later then? After you sleep?"

She watched him lay back against the pillows wondering about her memories and if he should finally decorate his room properly. Only because if she was really comfortable around him, then there was no real reason for them to sleep apart he'd want her be happy in his room.

"Alright then after you see your friends..."

"Don't you have to see what happened? With the money?"

"Colress and Ivy are looking into that we don't want to raise suspicion, scare the bastard into hiding, for now it's under control. Besides I want to talk to you." he yawned then though.

She slid under the blanket next to him flipping off the light he sighed.

"Don't remember why I would have needed this do you? The eyepiece."

"No..."

"You should have said you were getting your memories back, would have lifted my spirits."

She smiled in the dark.

"I felt bad...I thought you'd be angry."

"Hardly, it's not minor things I can't remember sometimes my thoughts just cut off, unable to finish it wont stay that way. I won't take the recovery time personal when I have to do it myself."

She smiled a bit wider, though they settled in silence, this was comfortable, normal he should be next to her. She knew it wasn't just gratitude for gaining her freedom, it felt kind of nice.

...


	21. Nightly comfort

….

Twenty

" _T...Touko...Tou...ko please..."_

 _She shifted in her sleep, one thing she could say about the testing was that it did have it's upsides she could respond much more quickly. She couldn't remember when she was brought in she sat up slowly until she saw him on the ground in his cell. His jumpsuit was bloody from whatever test they put him through she hopped off the bed and went to the glass. He coughed up a bit of blood though he smiled her mouth fell seeing his face wasn't just bloody his eye was missing she went to press the intercom it only had one function and it was meant to call Colress._

 _He was there in a moment his easy smile fading as he went to look in on Ghetsis he was about to open it when he was zapped by the electric charge of the wall._

 _He held his hand as a man walked in, she blinked he was faded it seemed she wondered if she had really hurt herself when she hit her head it was like he was a disappearing image._

" _No need for panic we just roughed him up to test his healing capabilities."_

" _And you ripped out his eye for what?" Touko snapped._

 _He shifted the blob of color wanting to rub his chin it seemed._

" _Did Zangoose do that? He's such a playful scamp, that wasn't really the point but he'll be fine, those cells are also life support systems state of the art. If the walls were blinking red he'd be in danger so relax it's nothing."_

 _Touko doubted that as she watched Ghetsis struggle to breathe knowing that no matter how much he choked he was on his own. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she slid down watching him shake. When he went still she worried he wasn't going to wake up._

…

Touko sat up with a start rubbing her temples she looked over at Ghetsis pulling the blanket down before she flipped on the light she didn't see any wounds. He was breathing, she rubbed her hands together nervously feeling the rising lump in her throat, she touched his eye piece fit to him like any sort of artificial body part. She sighed and moved to get up she was sweating and it was still too warm for her liking. The snow outside didn't seem as pretty while she was worked up. She didn't know why she couldn't see him...was that her father? She wasn't sure it could have been.

"Touko...?"

She paused in the doorway to the bathroom and looked at him, she really hated looking at him with so many losses she didn't care to think much more on that than she needed to. He sat up as she returned to bed to hug him around his neck. He sighed though not out of annoyance as he pulled her closer.

"You should be careful, wouldn't want me to get used to this affection."

"I don't care about that...I saw you..after the attack in the cell."

"...I see, a nightmare."

"A memory...not just my mind playing tricks on me."

He smiled then as she pulled back to look at him, not a smirk, or an attempt to hold back just a light smile.

"I know it's haunting isn't it, it was different for me your freedom was paid for with stolen memories, but there were times I needed it just because of it's effect on my mood when you weren't around. Though that recovery cycle was the same all those vivid thoughts good and bad that you can't change a thing about."

She looked down they certainly were vivid even the sterile scent of the room feel of the cool sheets was clear in her mind.

"...Yeah...if it's so much stress to talk about...the memories why can I talk to you?"

"Because as I said I only needed to be monitored for my own good...according to the Triad I tended to get violent when I didn't know where you were. But I assure you I'm fine, I'd just be glad to see you acting the same as you used to."

She settled on her knees as she looked at him there was bit of moonlight coming in when he was relaxed he looked his best. She chewed on her lip.

"I couldn't have been the same anyways...after the time we spent separated by glass."

"The feeling is the same, don't stress out okay?" he said softly cupping her cheek, she looked at him as he did she covered his hand with hers.

He only stared at her, remembering all the nights the testing was too much and he wanted the glass out of the way. Even when he reacted negatively and didn't want anyone touching him, when she wasn't like the scientist that was almost enough to pull him out of his ways. Her chest ached a bit, it was the emotion too...he was one of her friends she could only watch if he was meant to die then that was it. He bent his head to kiss her.

He didn't want her thoughts keeping her awake like his did for him but he was glad there was a part of her coming back that still cared.

That may have never stopped save for the memory loss she clearly couldn't control.

He didn't move to take it any further than a light hug, it was more to reassure than anything else, she could tell and took a calm breath. That was different too, but then that was to be expected she had memories...knew she was missing more though the feelings were coming back, it should feel different.

He wasn't just the boss she was handed off to, she moved to kiss him again he was back against the pillows in a moment as he held her. It was just another way to feel secure after a rough night. He ran his fingers through her hair absently thinking of the times trapped he would have wanted to do the same thing. She always was the prettiest woman he'd ever seen he hadn't yet been jaded against those that were more attractive so he wasn't surprised that she was sweet or cared. He kissed her forehead slowly there was some peace as they held one another he was pleased she still held on.

…..


	22. Welcome home

…...

Twenty-one

That morning Touko woke staring at the wall Ghetsis was laying close behind her, arms tight around her waist. He was breathing evenly, she shifted slightly at least there hadn't been any dreams to keep her awake. It hadn't gone any further than a kiss here and there he did want to assure but it wasn't like he was going to pretend he didn't enjoy how comfortable she could be in his arms. He felt he could lower one wall. Even before when he kissed her there was still the thought in his mind that she wasn't really herself. He didn't have much control there and he didn't care one bit.

He seemed peaceful and she didn't want to wake him up but when he didn't move she had to shake his shoulder needing to go to the bathroom. He let go of her as he shifted to rub his eyes slowly he watched her blurry form clear as she walked into the bathroom and almost settled to drift off again. Though he remembered she'd be leaving today. That was a bigger wake up call than being splashed with hot coffee.

He was going to miss her, even more so not there to monitor the return of her memories it worried him.

Ghetsis moved to stand up slowly it was already ten normally he was up much earlier but she let him hold her it was nice. He hadn't cared about sleeping alone..at least as far as he convinced himself...for a few years now. After one night he knew he was going to have to keep himself busy if she made him leave her room. He took out his phone to check for messages he would have gotten at six as he heard her get in the shower. He moved to call Mars he was still irritated with her, he didn't tend to let his grudges go easily but it was still easier to have a few numbers than one for every Grunt.

"Morning sir, what did you need me to do?"

"Where is Paul?"

"He's in charge of the feeding tanks today, I can call him on the intercom for you."

The feeding 'tank' was a mix of rooms to feed all the groups they kept here it was a quick enough chore with the auto feeders it was more a matter of feeling the containers.

"When did he start?"

"I...oh wait here he comes must have just finish Grunt 232 the boss is looking for you did you touch his woman again?" she snapped, he rolled his eyes as he heard his voice.

"No I didn't I swear."

"Well I know she's been with me, she has proven trustworthy is all and she's supposed to be visiting some friends I want you to escort her there, and I'll need a number to keep in contact."

"Yes sir, is she leaving now?"

"She's getting ready, so I'll meet you in the office to get information."

Sure he had the Triad but he wanted someone with her, he moved to make his way to his office no matter how he felt about her not simply being here.

….

Touko stretched, she had a simple pink jacket that fell just above her thighs and boots, it was a little warmer today. Not enough to melt snow but it was the type of snowday kids would be free to play. She had taken Ro as she said goodbye to N and Anthea . She met Concordia on her way out of the kitchen, she cocked her head.

"I heard you were leaving..you haven't taken much." she said, her smile seemed a little off.

Seeing her father looked on edge while she was slowly working on being a friend to Touko she didn't like it much. It was a strange feeling they were trying to add her to the family, and family didn't leave she brushed it off as a little mood and tried to stay friendly none the less. Toukp shook her head.

"I'll..uh be back I'm just visiting."

She cocked her head.

"You're not leaving for good...?"

"Well no I'm still here for the same thing." though now she wouldn't have minded trying to get to know him.

As she showered she almost thought she heard his laugh, closing her eyes she pictured another calm day just sitting and talking with him. She couldn't help but think that while he...obviously wasn't any sort of golden citizen that had never done wrong, she wasn't blinded by what memories she did have of course. He wasn't as bad a guy as she thought, and it hadn't been completely fair to think he was at least on her end.

"Well good..then maybe I'll see you later, have a nice trip." she said giving her a hug.

"Thanks."

Touko smiled at her seeing more of a genuine smile on her face this time she patted her shoulder gently and moved out to the car. Ghetsis made sure to stop by insisting she take some money he put in her account and he told her just for light security who was going with her. Not that she minded it was a small rule she was still leaving the day already seemed nicer for that. She paused seeing Paul out of his uniform of course the obvious condition was loud and clear, she was not to talk about anything with them concerning his group. While she was convinced that the Triad had something to do with the way the law handled them, it was only the bosses that were untouchable.

Sure if he was ahead anyone who worked for him could be fine, but it was a precaution for the paranoid...not to mention it was safer that way.

Archie was a psychopath no doubt about it, but even he left people alone that didn't deal with the bosses...meaning they owed them something; or didn't know anything. They were a waste of time as far as he was concerned Ghetsis was clear on that he had enough to rough up without bothering people that couldn't fatten his pockets.

She wouldn't say a word.

She couldn't imagine what her friends would think, a boss's wife...her involved with anything Plasma or Circle related, not a chance.

The last thing she wanted to do was attract the wrong type of attention to her friends, she didn't even want to visit too much just to see them once would be fine. Paul shifted in his jacket it was strange to be in normal clothes on his way out. He wondered if he had somehow messed up with his arm he was in the way he was sure. This was easy to do.

"Paul I didn't recognize you." Touko said as she waved.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I didn't either in the mirror...we should get going it's supposed to snow again." he said fussing with his purple hair.

She smiled as he opened the door, Ghetsis watched them take off from his bedroom window he grit his teeth a bit hoping the coming snow didn't stop her from coming back.

…..

Paul laughed as Touko impersonated an pikachu something she tended to find adorable though he thought she was a happy dork...granted he liked that. As they turned a corner onto a street she squealed seeing the simple building covered in christmas lights Bianca always went overboard but it kept her busy and out of trouble so it worked. She was their friend but the airhead was sometimes more trouble than any tiny happy woman should be...which was usually most of the time. With the snow thickening up they hurried to the door there was a card number to put in in case of forgotten keys something for Bianca and Brock but Touko was glad that she could remember the number for now.

Granted she never thought she wouldn't have her key because she was taken without it.

It was fairly dark as stomped their shoes out on the carpet she locked it and grabbed one of the spare keys from another lock box. Cheren set up most of it their security measures with Max, the boy was one of their younger members but he had grown into a fine little trainer and as their arguing seemed to stop his attachment to his sister grew. His parents allowed him to stay after he proved even with friends that he could take care of himself. Both of them were smart but Cheren was a lot more paranoid than Max could be.

The keys weren't even normal they responded to the security code so if it needed to be changed they couldn't be used until they were recoded.

Though after the times Team Rocket had been there to steal pokemon it was just as well they couldn't get in here even if Giovanni changed how he worked. They went to the back and she flipped on the light she screamed as the party poppers was pulled and she was covered in glitter from the party bomb Bianca broke.

"Welcome home Touko!"

She sniffed as the tears gathered, Mei came to hug her with the others.

"...You guys...knew I was coming...?" she asked seeing the buffet and large triple chocolate cake Brock no doubt prepared.

"Of course we did silly, your boyfriend was worried about the weather and said that you meant to surprise us but he wanted to make sure you got here safely. We had to prepare something." Bianca said with a squeal.

She squeaked as Aurea pinched her cheeks, Professor Juniper was their resident adult just to handle a few things where nessecary...especially when it came to caring for the different pokemon free research as she saw it.

"And how dare you get a responsible boyfriend without consulting me first? I'm the mother of the house and I am to lecture you on proper dating habits." she said firmly, though with a grin.

She didn't normally stay unless one of them or the pokemon were sick but she was their connection to law enforcement, pokemon the rangers couldn't help, and was there to help with supplies any time they needed them. Though with the weather there were some guest rooms just for that. Paul felt out of place as he was welcomed just as warmly. Touko wiped her eyes and figured she ought to at least call Ghetsis and let him know the drive was fine. She let them get aquainted with Paul and left Ro to play with the other pokemon as she grabbed her phone.

She only just arrived...would be picking glitter out of her hair for weeks...it never did wash out properly. Though she was glad to be here.

He answered quickly enough.

"We're here...I see you warned them."

"Of course I did, just in case the storm got too bad before you could meet them, the Triad got the information I needed."

"I figured."

"I'll let you get back to them but..have a good time alright."

"Yeah sure." though she wondered as he hung up if he really wanted her to she smiled slightly not like he couldn't just say he'd suck it up but was going to miss or anything. She could tell.

"Touko come on Brock won't let us have cake till you're in here!" Bianca called.

"Coming."

It was nice to just sit with them again.

…..

 **(I never knew Juniper had a first name...either I didn't pay attention...or I didn't pay attention and it wasn't mentioned lol.)**


	23. Stuck at the party

…...

Twenty-two

Paul glanced over as Touko chatted with Ash and Gary while judging if May..or Mei would outdo the other in a soda drinking competition they both seemed to be giving in. Cheren's was the email he got to check in though he called as well. He eyed Paul until Brock nudged him.

"What is it?"

"Her new bodyguard it's weird isn't it?"

"Maybe she found one of those nervous mountain men or something, they warn you about those, hey Paul."

He turned his attention to them and swallowed thickly seeing how they watched him.

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with this...Mr. Harmonia? Why are you here? Does he not trust us?"

"Smooth Brock."

"What you'd waste time analyzing I just want to know our girl is safe."

"Our girl Brock?" he jumped as Dawn pinched his cheek, considering they were dating and she knew how he used to be for how young he was..she tended to give him a hard time when she couldn't be sure who he was talking about.

"Tou...go..."he said as she stretched his cheek, she let it go and smiled.

"Oh of course, yeah is Touko okay? We're not gonna hurt her."

He shook his head thinking of the story he decided would be acceptable, sometimes better than just erasing memories constantly the Triad did have other duties.

"Touko is fine, Mr. Harmonia can be a little paranoid, he was adopted with a few of his competitors their jealousy resulted in a few too many accidents for close friends..even himself. I'm here to just keep an extra eye though mostly things have died down."

Dawn made a noise of disbelief.

"How'd she get him to warm up to her with people like that on her back..." though it wasn't really a question she needed answered she smiled at her friend she always admired the slightly older girl.

"She's amazing like that she always pulls people out of their shells, whether they want to leave them or not." she said with a giggle.

He smiled then and glanced at her.

"I got that feeling from her."

Touko looked up seeing them looking her way she stood up.

"Hey I know when I'm being talked about."

"Really? You should coin that as a special skill." Dawn teased.

She huffed as she stretched and walked over, Aurea sighed as she came back from the bathroom toying with her phone.

"Bad news guys the snow picked up they're closing roads down guess that means you'll have to entertain me." she said with a little bounce.

Touko smile though she felt this was going to be a real issue when she got back, she moved to text Ghetsis though she assumed he already knew. She hadn't seen any misplaced shadows yet but then she hadn't seen if they could hide completely or not. Max was in bed and the walls were as sound proof as they needed to be though. Paul made sure to check in with Ghetsis too he wasn't sure how it was going to be when they got back but it was out of his hands and he could only imagine he'd be in much more trouble if he put her life at risk.

He jumped as Aurea put an arm around him.

"Hey do you need any medicine that cast looks pretty new."

Paul shook his head.

"No I'm okay...actually it's been changed."

"Do you still need it? I can cut it off and test your arm strength we're all stocked up on supplies in the basement."

While they chatted he mentioned that Colress had offered another experimental medicine, the break had been fairly bad with the strength behind Ghetsis's attack. His arm felt strong enough but at the same time that depended on how much movement he had.

"I'm not sure..." he didn't get to say more as she grabbed his good arm.

"Come on it will give me something to do I hate to see people injured around me, why can't anyone take good care of themselves?"

Touko laughed she hadn't been expecting Aurea but she had a feeling she was going to kidnap Paul eventually. She should have warned him, she looked up as Bianca pulled her toward the icecream kept in a freezer their glaceon Maroo was happy to refreeze. They were pretty sure she just liked to show off Ro seemed fascinated by her, probably because Anthea had a rather large stuffed animal that looked like her. She scooped him up to grab one.

"So Cheren told me the man was Mr. Harmonia, just how old he is?"

"Oh well...he does have a son and two daughters that are our age but he adopted them when they were just a bit younger than Max." She remembered he had talked about them when they were being tested.

She rubbed her temples as they ached a bit she smiled slightly thinking of him as he grinned talking about how they met. He'd been agitated enough that there was a mistake from one he worked with, there was nothing to be done about any that passed but he wanted to make it right. He never thought he'd have kids he would laugh and say he was surprised he had a soft spot for kids at all.

"Oh so he's responsible from experience huh, never thought you'd be into older men Touko." she said with a smile.

She shrugged.

"He's been good to me...actually I met him before...he knew my uncle before he left." she said making sure to avoid any information that would be too much.

Bianca made an o face.

"Oh well, I was thinking you know what you're doing but that's better if you know he's trustworthy and such you should have just brought him." she said excitedly.

Touko shook her head as she nibbled at her ice cream.

"You don't need to worry..he's a good guy, but he's always busy with work I don't even see him that much when we get married maybe I can con him into spending more time with me." she said.

She paused seeing the look Bianca gave her as she put her free hand on her hip.

"He's not boyfriend-boyfriend he's boyfriend-fiancee and you didn't bring him with you? I'm gonna tell!"

She laughed as Bianca tugged on her ear with her oversized jacket and hat...she was only so threatening.

"You'll meet him...eventually." she wondered how that could even work.

Most didn't know the faces behind the groups...in fact Ghetsis told her while she was with Paul it wouldn't matter if anyone had seen him recently. As he had the Triad clean out some memories to check and see if the thief was an average joe on Colress's request. It was a tech job and they didn't have the face of who did it obviously, so far it hadn't proved to be useful. All they did was erase information related to the bosses's group, if nothing was removed they were marked as innocent.

"When's event..." she paused as Aurea returned dragging Paul behind her with his once weak arm, he could only imagine that his arm went numb in the cast he was going to have to thank Colress.

"Look he's one normal piece!"

"Oh great..."Bianca stopped Touko.

"Aurea, Touko's getting married and didn't tell us...get her."

She huffed.

"Get the water gun."

"I will not!" Touko said knowing she'd fill it with garlic water or something.

She ran as they went after her Paul grinned, he wondered if he would keep memories monitored so that he could meet them. Seeing her jacket on the floor having slipped off the couch he picked it up and saw a plain black bracelet fall out, he smirked then as he put it back and set her jacket on the couch.

That bracelet was special, for Plasma members anyways.

…...


	24. A light dream

…..

Twenty-three

Ghetsis really wasn't that trilled but then he of course preferred she was safe instead of fighting the snow. He leaned back in his chair looking out of the window for once he wished he had more paperwork to do, some busy work to keep his thoughts going. He could only think of before Touko was brought to that damn cage. He would talk to Colress but he didn't had to monitor him constantly he would go for a 'meeting' as he told his kids at first and just be alone. Before he met them he'd already agreed to the test it paid well, and of course then Colress had much more influence than he did now. Had he not gone through it he wasn't sure if he could have built up the followers to take over.

He hated being seen as weak and many of the Plasma members came from Archie so naturally they judged him harshly for his much more relaxed way of leading. He never thought it was too soft he just didn't see the need for pointless violence and death.

Yes he's fought to make a point, been rough on the Grunts just to prove he could but he didn't want to spare the employees he had. Archie said he was too sensitive then they were just cattle and the herd needed to be thin to keep respect.

Ghetsis didn't want respect that way.

He kept these thoughts in his head, taking pills to keep calm in between treatments so those extra employees didn't look for a chance to betray him. At least when Colress wasn't around him he could keep an eye on the kids once he was too deep in testing to just walk away even his light paranoia wasn't enough to call him away.

There was an addictive touch to the treatment one could say he rubbed his head he couldn't remember what he wanted most out of it. Yes the obvious benefits but he knew something else called him back just not what it was. When he thought too much he got confused it did little good he rubbed his temples this was what he hated.

"Ghetsis?"

He shook his head as he heard her speak.

"Is something wrong?..."

"No I wanted to talk to you."

She laughed.

"So you called and didn't say anything?"

"I'm just distracted, wasn't sure if you were in bed yet or not."

"Well I am but I'm not really tired."

"Paul is still there with you isn't he?"

"He's using one of the guest bedrooms, everything is fine here are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yeah I'm sure any more memories...?"

"Just a bit, like you hardly being able to sleep alone."

He sighed.

"I have work to do so it won't be an issue."

"Did you finish all you had to do?"

"Even with lost memories you know me too well."

"I should shouldn't I?"

At least he found something to occupy his time.

….

" _...Oh Ghetsis?"_

 _He shifted hearing her calling him she knocked on the glass he looked up then sat up quickly she laughed as he moved to the side to get closer to the wall._

" _Touko what are you doing here?"_

" _Same testing, dehydration got a little too much so the Triad came to get me."_

 _They sometimes listened to her father but usually they would obey Colress they liked him well enough since he was really Ghetsis's ally.._

" _Oh..are you alright?"_

" _I'm fine now, don't worry."_

 _She looked pale as usual but she didn't seem to be red faced or sweating, or having issues standing he nodded relaxing slightly she really was fine. For now at least._

" _..Happy birthday Touko."_

 _She smiled wide showing the box in her hands and pointed behind him where another small green box was sitting on the bed where their meals were delivered. He moved to open it and saw a reasonably sized chocolate and vanilla cupcake. The swirl of white icing was drizzled in chocolate and covered in candy chips._

 _He looked at her seeing she had the same._

" _Come on I got Colress to bring them out for us, I wanted you to celebrate with me."_

 _He shook his head._

" _You didn't take your meds on purpose to get here right? That's why you're here now and fine."_

" _Maybe, cheers."_

 _He smiled then._

" _Cheers."_

… _.._

Ghetsis opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling he couldn't remember when he went to bed but he had slept enough to see those memories. They had talked for a while but really he wanted her well rested and able to return soon he hoped it would be safe enough for her come back soon.

He smiled slightly though.

It wasn't the worse memory to wake up from.

….

 **(Really short...yeah I know it's a filler I have a few ideas on which way to go not sure yet but just wanted something to show I hadn't just left lol.)**


	25. Has to go

…..

Twenty-four

Touko yawned as she opened her eyes slowly letting out a scream as she saw Bianca's large eyes waiting as she backed up sliding off the bed. Bianca laughed bouncing a bit as Ro did she huffed and moved to push herself up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry I told the other's I'd wake you up and that used to work when we were little, then all of sudden it's like you could tell when I was near." she giggled as Touko cocked her head wondering if that had to do with the testing.

Bianca watched her as she turned to grab her clothes moving to throw a pillow at her, she grinned and stuck her tongue out at her she looked down as she called out of the door that their dear friends were jerks for sending her up.

Only met with what laughter she could hear she moved to get dressed. Bianca blushed she had settled on underwear and a tanktop that showed her light curves. No matter how many dates she went on even when she briefly dated Gary it was always the same, a waste of time. She only mentioned that she didn't want to talk about her recent break up she had left Touko only to come back and see her on the phone.

It left her feeling a little abandoned.

She only wanted one person and it just had to be like this, she bit her lip before she jumped out of bed to hug Touko from behind.

She glanced over her shoulder at her.

"Don't pout, I'm not mad at you..."

"Do you really like this guy Touko? Are we never going to see you again when you can leave."

Touko smiled at her.

"Yes I like him...we're close."

She looked up resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Closer than you and me?"

"I don't know about that, I don't pick favorites."

"Touko don't marry him."

Her gaze widened, Ro cocked his head paws on his cheeks he was as confused as she was.

"I won't disappear just because I marry him."

"But you did before hand...where have you been?"

"Just..bonding I guess, look you'll see me okay?"

"Touko please..."

Touko shook her head as she shifted away to hold her at arms length Bianca still pouted face red, she smiled at her a bit wider as she pinched her cheek.

"Come on smile you're the sunny one remember?"

Bianca sniffed.

"Hey we can hang out another time when the snow doesn't keep us locked in just you and me okay? So cheer up?"

Bianca smiled.

"It's cute how out of the loop you can be...too bad I can't make it look cute too huh?"

Touko cocked her head as she poked her nose before turning to walk out of the door.

"Hurry up we have waffles."

She closed the door behind her and leaned against the door pouting at the floor.

"Stupid...it's the only time you ever are." she pushed away from the door and went down the hall, Touko sighed having not heard her whispered frustrations.

"Am I missing something Ro?"

He bounced until he fell on the pillow before moving to get up patting his stomach excitedly of course breakfast was all it seemed she was missing. She grinned and hurried to get dressed she opened her arms so he could waddle over to jump into her waiting hold.

"Let's go eat huh buddy?"

"Teddiursa!"

She wondered if Dawn or Cheren would know what was wrong with Bianca.

…...

Ghetsis shifted he couldn't concentrate the Triad looked in for him he saw how she put her arms around her. He cringed at the thought of her being near her, it didn't seem like Touko really understood what her friend wanted, but it wouldn't be too hard for her to just relax and explain. He wasn't sure if Touko would remember how she felt about him, when it would happen. The way she was now maybe it would be easier to give Bianca a chance.

She had known her much longer.

Would just want her to feel comfortable while she didn't completely know who he was.

He stopped as his head ached, he felt more than a stab of insecurity he needed to be there he stood slowly snow or not he was going to see them. They didn't know his face he could cover his tracks with the Triad and leave with them without a trace if he wanted to.

Which he would, mostly.

…..


	26. Pleasantly surprised

….

Twenty-five

"What's wrong Bianca?"

She looked up from where she sat brushing her hair she had went into the basement and sat in the dark. Her mood seemed to get worse as the seconds ticked by. She had been quiet over breakfast and even after she wasn't herself Touko asked Aurea to talk to her. She shook her head as she smiled at her as she stretched a little.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie, you going quiet is as bad as Cheren bouncing around like he's hyped on sugar...which I'd pay to see by the way."

She smiled a bit wider though it faded quickly, Aurea sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Is this about Touko?"

"Maybe."

"If you're worried about her just say so."

"It's not that, she's one in our group you don't really have to usually she knows what she's doing so this guy of her must be worth something."

She smiled.

"So that's how it is, Bianca it hurts now but it'll get better."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"That's all there is to say she's one of your best friends, if you really care about her and trust her choices then you have to be supportive as you would any other time. You wouldn't want to chase her away and never be around her again would you?"

Bianca sighed.

"I just don't get it, I've tried so hard...haven't I?"

"Ever try and kiss her?"

She blushed and shook her head.

"Then how is she supposed to see any difference between the way you act with the other girls and her? It may seem harsh but you took too long this you have to take peacefully. Now come on up and spend time with Touko while you can."

She sighed but nodded, but only part of her really understood what Aurea said.

That meant she had to try even harder while he was there surely there wasn't much to their relationship.

"You really think he wouldn't care if I was around even while he's with her?"

Aurea gave her a grin and nodded, thinking she meant a much more innocent suggestion she nodded and stood up once again her bouncy self.

"Great then..."

"Aurea Bianca! The snow cleared enough for a Mamoswine!" Dawn called.

"We don't have one of those." Aurea said going to the steps.

"Touko's guy does, he just got here."

Bianca frowned as she was grabbed and pulled up the steps, Touko was in the bathroom but Cheren was with Paul and the others opening the door. He pulled his hair into a ponytail and dressed for the weather in a suit and overcoat showing already how different he was from their friend. Paul examined his face making sure he wasn't going to have to get between them in case he was in a bad mood. Though he seemed relaxed enough as he walked toward them, Aurea opened the garage area to attract his pokemon there was food and it was plenty big enough for larger pokemon it had been another big expansion. When he called and said he was on his way he was quick to tell them though it was mostly meant to be a surprise to Touko.

"Mr. Harmonia I hope your ride was alright?" Paul said as he came in.

"It was fine, I had to see where my future bride was I hope you don't mind the drop in she talks about you all, all the time. It's like I know you." he said pointing out who was who and what they helped with.

Aside from Cheren and Max with tech May and Mei brought in investors with their contests, Dawn helped Brock and Ash find their pokemon residents on one side while Touko and Touya normally traveled much further for the same tasks, aside from them all pitching in with other tasks only a few of them had specific duties they did have a few friends that didn't stay needed to keep the place running, doing side jobs that didn't take too much time but helped with spending money for other nessecities the house was theirs free of charge because of what they used it for. Though Gary helped with research and various tasks to keep up with his grandfather and Juniper.

They had other expenses of course. With the door finally locked behind him Aurea was too curious about him he was so grown up for one of her 'babies' as she called them. It wasn't like they needed an adult but when she wasn't on medicines and such for them she hadn't legal work and she'd seen most of them grow up from younger ages.

She was just protective..

He mostly knew their names from when she talked about them while they were being tested he did like the stories she had to share. If anything how well he seemed to know them made the room much lighter as they returned to the living room.

He never wanted to take her away from them for good he knew how happy she was with every one they were just as much family as her mother was.

That said plenty about her relationship with her father.

"Hey where did..." Touko came around the corner and paused she felt a shiver up her spine seeing him as Ro waved to him.

She had really...really missed seeing him well emotions hardly lie when it counts...at least it's sometimes like that.

Bianca felt an inward cringe as she ran to hug him, he relaxed as he held her against him he kissed her cheek.

"Surprised?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then you know why I didn't tell you I was coming."

She rolled her eyes as she smiled at him only jumping as her friends gave her stern, overprotective looks.

"Now wait just a minute why does he know about us but he's a surprise for us."

"Because you guys are too protective I just wanted to meet someone without you scaring him away." while it was somewhat true the obvious part of her memory loss was a silent part of it.

"When have we ever scared anyone away?" Gary asked.

"Remember Mike? Brock sent his onyx after him."

"You told him stop bothering you and he wouldn't I was just helping."

"Brock he was getting ready to walk away he had to stand up and what about Trevor?"

"He was a loser and Hugh was sure that he was stalking you." Mei offered.

"And what was he doing? Trying to give his raichu a chance to mate."

"But you didn't like those guys...Mr. Harmonia..." Dawn started.

He shook his head only somewhat jealous over these almost exes of hers.

"Ghetsis is fine that's just for work."

Touko was surprised but then with the Triad they could forget that until it mattered.

"Right...just Ghetsis...but that's exactly, we're getting married because I like him I couldn't be sure what you would do then."

"Fine fine we'll be nice but you better treat her well no one messes with the family." Ash said.

Ghetsis smirked slightly.

"At least we're on the same page I won't be staying I just have to talk to Touko."

"You're not going anywhere we haven't finished examining you, use the kitchen to talk." Aurea said.

Touko laughed as Ghetsis raised an eyebrow, though complied, there was almost something scary about her when she was worried about one of them. Mother Ursaring feelings as they called it, he would comply for now...after all wasn't like he wanted to leave he wanted to be near Touko.

Paul was amused he went with it so easily, he glanced at Touko anything for her he would guess.

…..


	27. Jealousy needed or not

…...

Twenty-six

Touko sighed as she closed the door to the kitchen, she turned and he was there to pull her against him for a kiss. His hold tightened feeling her arms around his shoulders in a move to put her on the counter he was letting her catch her breath in a second with a flushed look on her face.

She bit her lip.

"That's what you needed?" she asked, amused.

"Among other things...I really don't want you clinging to that girl."

"Which girl?"

"Bianca, the Triad had to check on you it was part of their rounds I saw her grab you."

"That was just a hug, relax."

He shook his head Touko didn't see the look on her face when she was hugging her he didn't trust her one bit.

"Still, humor me."

"Okay okay...wait what do you mean rounds?"

"Concordia gave you a bracelet..."

"I didn't get..."

"It's in your jacket pocket, she said she slipped it in, it's something I use that the Triad share with the other bosses, makes it known that the people met while it's held are under protection."

She blinked as a smile grew on her face.

"They're completely protected?"

"I have Concordia make them she was supposed to make sure you just had it in your possession, I only use them for my group but you see even if I have problems with the others. One of the Triad will be here to get them somewhere safe for now there are no issues but I...well I don't want you to be afraid to come see them I just had a hard time not getting to see you." he chuckled a bit bitterly.

"Pathetic isn't it?"

She kissed him again, sagging against her as the rest of the tension he felt in his back from his nerves...faded.

"Thank you...and thank Concordia too."

He nodded.

"I will head out soon." he said slowly resting his head against her shoulder.

She absently ran her hand over his hair and down the ponytail, it was a simple action with only a few scattered memories but with the emotions behind her it meant something to him. They spent too much time seperated he didn't want anymore of that, more than needed. It wasn't like he could always just be by her side he knew N and his daughters were warming up to her they weren't the most normal family obviously but it worked like this.

They never did well pulled apart.

He blamed the testing, though not in the negative to have that peace of mind just enjoying how a loved one expressed feelings he didn't want to lose that. He could keep it all in the back when he had to be feared but when it was just the pair, just family he needed that.

They all did.

"It's okay Ghetsis."

He paused in his thoughts backing up to look at her as she smiled at him a light blush on her face.

"You obviously came while you had a break in work...so stay they'll be a lot less worried if they see you here nice and relaxed."

"I can only relax so much...but you used to talk about them a lot, but that doesnt' completely decide how I feel about them."

"Don't be so nervous." she said slowly stroking his cheek.

"You're much more affectionate here.."

She laughed.

"You think? I just missed you don't know if that's strange or not."

"It's not and one day you won't have to question that." he said leaning to kiss her again.

Bianca couldn't hear their whispered words but seeing how closely he held her in that position, one she would have preferred to hold Touko in she gripped her fists. They really had left them alone, Paul looked over from where he sat with Ash and Brock, he glanced at them.

"Is she...interested in Touko?"

They paused and looked over just barely seeing her face she was playing it off well enough.

"Never really thought about it.." Ash said he was interested in Serena the brunette had grown out her hair and could barely sit still she loved to travel. When he was out he saw her but he wasn't yet sure if she liked him if she'd even be interested in a long distance relationship.

He preffered to take his time and never looked twice at his friends though he knew he had a lot of pretty friends that was all they were she was different.

"Does kind of look jealous, I've had that look before..." he trailed off looking at his girlfriend as she talked with May if possible they were even more excited about one of them getting married than Touko was. He smiled glad there were no more lonely nights.

They wanted to take care of her dress and were deciding without her input.

Dawn didn't compete as much with her travels but that didn't mean she'd given up contests completely, Zoey and Drew wouldn't let her if she tried they only visited now and then but they were just as much apart of the group as any of her friends. Even Harley would go after May if she let her quit and he was so particular about those he liked to compete with.

"Maybe we should bring everyone together again." Brock said thinking of the past, he tended to dwell on those pointless relationships in the past.

They'd never seen Bianca act any sort of way he wasn't sure if she was getting over it or coming out a shell he'd had enough therapy to recognize at least a moment when it was worth the worry.

"Touko! Before you run off let's watch a movie!" Ash called.

"I wasn't running..."

she jumped as she bumped into Bianca who only smiled she grabbed her hand to pull her toward the couch before Ghetsis could say another word granted Touko took his hand too. She didn't think he had any reason to be jealous but she understood.

Glancing at Bianca she wondered if that was wrong..if something was off.

She was definitely out of the loop.

…..


	28. A real relationship

…..

Twenty-seven

Ghetsis was glad when things settled he wasn't paying attention to the movie, though Aurea wasn't either which meant he got the most silent and stern once over he'd ever gotten. Really with his memories it made him uncomfortable even trusting Colress was a lot to ask he had enough of scientists to last him a lifetime he tightened his hold around her waist she gave his hand a squeeze. Touko was sure if he just relaxed this would be fine for him. Though she was ready to pull him to her room if he got too worked up. He relaxed attempting to focus on her.

Bianca looked over her head at him, she didn't think he was anything special he glared at her Touko stretched releasing Bianca's hand to rest more against him. He looked down at her a little relieved.

For now.

….

Later that evening he was almost relieved to be pulled into her room away from the prying eyes, almost as Bianca called that she'd be up in a moment to talk. He leaned against the wall looking around the small room that belonged to Touko. It wasn't a bad size but it was cozy, neat a mostly black and white room with purple and blue accents here and there Ro was cuddled up on one of her pillows by the window seat her dresser was under a wall covered in photos she had taken with her friends.

Cooking with Brock, supporting Zoey and May at a contest, a fashion show with Dawn and her Buneary he smiled slightly he was glad she had good memories like that. Something more normal, it left him conflicted he wanted to believe it was all in head that he didn't need to convince her to keep away from one of her friends. He did want her to be happy but at the same time he couldn't settle he saw more he couldn't help his mood.

For a moment he wondered if the way her memories were if her friend could will her away.

He looked up as tugged on his sleeve.

"Sorry about this, I got a little nervous maybe it was nothing."

"It's okay, really...you'll see that you don't have to be worried."

"One can only hope..."

"Ghetsis."

"I know I know..."

"What will put you at ease?"

He smiled, though it was brief.

"Time, don't worry about it and I won't."

Still he pulled her against him he had been settled in his ways, standing up agianst his employees, softening a little for his family and living in his head when he was alone. Now he was losing his control just having her close he could smell the pineapple bathwash she'd used. She looked up at him smiling slightly as he ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled as she rubbed his chest as she closed her eyes she pictured those little moments she only looked at him.

She shook her head it wasn't a flood but a few little strings coming back, her birthday, late chats, only the comfort of words. She blinked as he took her hand to kiss the underside of her wrist brought out of her thoughts.

"We got a chance to waste a lot time..."

"You think?"

"Sure thanks to the snow, and your work, even if I get all my memories back we have to fix things to know if we're really meant to be."

He eyed her before he nodded.

"So what...you want to go on a date or something?"

"More than that...it's not just my friends, it's me too isn't it?"

"I'm not worked up around you..."

"Not in the same way but you're worried about crossing the wrong line while I don't have my memories even when you could have played the villian to keep me at arms length. Just a kiss..a little comfort."

Ghetsis shook his head, a light blush only briefly touching his face.

"Touko there is a lot less to it than you think."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"You can't."

"I only asked."

"And you wouldn't have to if it wasn't true, how many relationships have you had? And not using the female Grunts for anything I mean actual relationships."

He sighed, knowing he had mentioned a little of that while they were being tested, even then it had only been a few times. Though none of them worked for him any more.

"Well do you accept an actual relationship with me, the good and the bad?"

She sighed, there wasn't much to think about considering the reality of the situation. She could say no and piss him off even if she trusted he'd keep his word and leave her friends alone so long as she still did what he wanted. Though there was that part of her that couldn't remember every single detail of their relationship and only what she felt that wasn't going to let it go.

She had accepted his more serious faults a long while ago, though in her defense they could have a much worse set up and she'd be a lot crazier for accepting anything more. He watched her mull it over, it didn't bother him he thought it probably should but it didn't. If anything he wanted her to keep her open mind he wasn't pretending to be some perfect man without flaws, sure he could have her memories erased and set the Grunts up with some elaborate act but then he wouldn't do that.

Not to someone he actually cared about.

She was really taking a leap of faith on one hand but on another it wasn't just a gut feeling or a little flutter of butterflies collecting in her stomach. It was a strong pull she couldn't quite explain though she suspected that was pill related. Like part of her was shoving at her back, cursing her for making him wait as long as she did for an answer since she accepted him once before already.

Throwing caution out..at least a little bit she smiled.

"Considering what I do know...for now, yes." the for now...well he'd take that.

For a second he gave her a light, but honest smile in return, even he thought she should be cautious, he would let some of his walls down. He trusted himself he wasn't as off as Archie was after all, a level head was a good quality.

"Then you'd be the first."

She blushed.

"There's no way."

"Touko I..."

"I brought your favorite candy!" Bianca called bursting in with a few colored bags.

After a word from Brock Dawn attempted to distract her a bit but one could only hold her back so long when she was set on doing something. Whether is was a bad decision or not.

Ghetsis let her go moving to sit on the window seat he wasn't as irritated feeling a shiver of frustration setting in. Mostly directed at himself he wasn't sure he even wanted to talk about his past before the testing but he would have spilled his guts in a second. Though that's how it always was, he learned to be much more comfortable with her, she listened without judging negatively..or even positively she just listened and then said her piece. It didn't matter if he was having a minor breakdown because of the tests and was just going off for no particular reason or if he wanted to talk about a pointless dream.

For him it counted for much more than he wanted to say out loud.

Perhaps that was fear, weakness but he didn't care he only thought giving in too much and he'd lose her so this time Bianca got a pass. He looked up as Ro tugged on his sleeve he held up his arms bouncing a bit.

Ghetsis huffed.

"I will not hug you..."

He pouted letting his arms hang...Ghetsis could damn the fluffball for being so cute and scooped him up. Though Bianca had turned Touko around and was in front of her she could see over her shoulder and smiled seeing him offer any sort of affection to the little bear.

He was practically a teddy bear himself.

"Touko are you listening?" Bianca pouted as she grinned, albeit a little nervously she had tuned her out a little bit.

"Of course, sorry just tired."

"Oh well he could always go.."

Touko shook her head.

"No I want him to stay."

And with that he would...he sighed just like being tested all over again once he accepted her she had much more control over him than anyone else ever had. At least in a way he could almost admit he liked that is.

…..


	29. Hold me close

…...

Twenty-eight

"I can make smores...oh or braid your hair...maybe we could..."

"No no no Bianca it's late you should get some rest." Touko said carefully pushing her friend out the room.

Ghetsis was glad when the door finally closed the woman could talk your ear off and it was all nonsense. Even Touko looked bored just talking about clothes though she offered a smile and let her friend go on and on. He was thinking she only went with it because she wanted to show him that they were just friends. She could overstay her welcome here but he was already looking forward to going back with her where she wouldn't be around. He watched her go in her bathroom she said there was a bathroom they shared that was larger but there were small bathrooms in most of the rooms. Touko got one for committing a lot of her savings to get them started here. Though she was glad to share it with anyone she just liked the view of the park from her window.

She looked down and peeked out of the cracked door.

He had finally slid out of his suit he stood in his black boxers she blushed slightly though she wasn't as embarassed as she could be. There were times it was too warm mostly due to the changes in their bodies from the pills and such he'd stripped down to his boxers to cool down a bit before. He was muchmore built than he was before now that he was taking better care of himself, was able to anyhow.

When she stepped out this time in shorts the lights were flipped off and they got in bed her back was to him as he moved close enough to rest his arm around her waist.

Just another thing that felt different, now that they more officially had a relationship, she'd always thought when it was just dating it was better to the point. As they could call it off when it was needed and they weren't rushing to anything more. However there was that pull again, this was normal she wanted him in bed with her at ease just like this. She rubbed her head as is ached a bit she remembered the scars she'd seen. She rolled over in his loose hold.

The pills had so many effects he looked down at her.

"Are you alright with this..?"

"Of course I am...it's strange but nice, I would have liked this before."

He shook his head.

"I think some of my more impure thoughts would have made this a lot more difficult, to just lay here." he said simply.

She laughed.

"Oh honesty, loud and clear."

"Well no sense in lying about it, I can pretend but I know my weaknesses.."

"You'd call me a weakness?"

"I want to give you everything whether you want it or not..so yes."

She shook her head though she still had a light smile.

"Really? So you'll really spend time with me, make this real?"

He stroked her hair.

"Of course even with work there is...more free time for me than I'd admit."

"Even to N and his sisters?"

"I do try and keep them further I don't want anyone giving them hard time when we are separated, but even that has to change. I keep working out for a reason."

She scoffed.

"You can tear through metal I think you're pretty threatening as it is."

He dipped his head to press his forehead against hers, her lips parted feeling his hand cup her cheek.

"I don't want you to feel threatened by me."

She pecked his lips.

"I just keep in mind I can call on you for help."

"You better."

They went silent listening to the wind pick up a bit outside it wasn't long before they were asleep without a response to the door opening carefully.

Without a threat..there wasn't too much to sense, yet.

….

 **(Yes short I know semi filler there for a reason but a transition too..stay tuned.)**


	30. To return

…...

Twenty-nine

Ghetsis shifted feeling his hair getting tugged on he shifted and looked up as Ro came into view he rubbed his free eye. Ro covered his mouth with his paw using the other to point to the side, thinking something was wrong with Touko he turned he grit his teeth it was fairly early the sun was just beginning to rise. That wasn't an issue it was the blond holding on to his girlfriend like she had any claim to her at all. He ripped her hand away and shoved her off the bed though she let out a noise of frustration Touko sniffed snuggling closer to Ghetsis rather than waking up. She stood and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed at him.

"Getting you away from my girlfriend I don't care what you think you had in the past but she agreed to be with me because she has no interest in you."

She glared at him.

"You don't know that!"

This time Touko opened her eyes as Ro jumped into her arms she blinked waking slowly seeing Ghetsis over her glaring right back at her friend she cocked her head.

"What's going on?"

"He pushed me out of the bed, the brute!" Bianca cried.

Touko sat up as best she could though he wasn't letting go of her, though irritation looked a lot cuter on Ro it became clear enough he wasn't pleased with it either he saw them together this Bianca woman wasn't part of that.

"Well he shouldn't been so rough..."

Ghetsis looked at her as she shook her head her gaze loud and clear reminding him how strong he really was Bianca grinned until Touko patted his cheek and frowned at her.

"But you don't need to be in bed with us."

She pouted.

"But Touko I we always had sleep overs when we were younger."

"Yeah when we were kids, you never fell asleep in here before why the change?"

She rubbed her free arm, he watched himself well enough even agitated she was frail after all wasn't like she was bruised but she would be if she dared to touch Touko again. He grit his teeth feeling territorial in the worst ways.

"I was just lonely."

"Nothing would have stopped you from getting a sleeping bag then but come on I'm not going to share my bed with my boyfriend and my friend that just sounds like a bad idea. If I have to lock you out of my room while I sleep I will."

Bianca huffed, Ro stuck his tongue out at her nuzzling Touko's arm she patted his head, to be fair he was a friend but then he was no threat to Ghetsis.

"Okay Ro you can stay."

"Teddiursa!"

"Go on Bianca it's too early for this go to your own room."

Ghetsis frowned as she moved to sit on the window seat unwilling to go anywhere, he looked beyond her to the window.

"She doesn't have to go Touko but looks clear we should leave while we can instead."

Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I guess I have to at least wake up the others and say good bye though."

Bianca gasped looking over as he kissed her, before getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Touko you can't be serious we hardly get to spend time together."

"And I know I'll be able to visit more." she said thinking of their protection.

"So might as well go, and I know him he went easy on you, don't just jump in my bed next time I'll stay longer."

She moved to get up she wanted to go in the bathroom with him, she blushed that was too soon right? She couldn't be sure they hadn't done anything in the past yet but she must have thought about it, how much longer would this amnesia plague her. Touko sighed thinking that unfortunately...it was probably normal after being effected by the Triad's powers so often for so long especially while she was weak from the testing. Ro tugged on a free strand of hair and she looked down as he pouted.

She smiled.

"I'm okay Ro."

He waved his paw toward the door.

"He's fine too, we're just going home okay?"

He seemed to tap his chin in thought then waved both arms.

"Teddiursa!"

She grinned wider, Bianca stopped in front of her.

"You don't need to pick him over us." she said.

Touko gave her a look.

"It's not like that."

"Yes it is."

"I don't want to argue I need to get ready, go wake up the others."

"Do your own dirty work slut." she snapped before storming out Touko watched her leave mouth wide for a moment before she pouted Ro patted her cheek she didn't look at him but she hugged him all the more.

For once she was looking forward to being away from Bianca she didn't know what was wrong with her but she hoped it wasn't going to stay like this. She looked up as Ghetsis slid an arm around her waist she swallowed thickly seeing the dark look in his gaze.

"I can deal with her in a second." no one insulted her and got away with it.

She smiled and shook her head.

"She's just moody okay, leave her alone."

"When you change your mind let me know." he still frowned at the door feeling she was still close he kissed her forehead so she lashed out when she was jealous.

She was lucky she stopped at a word, Touko wouldn't have gotten a choice then.

…...

"Bye you guys, come visit again soon." her friends chorused she had sent Ro on a wake up mission while she got dressed they must had said good bye a few countless times already.

She waved from her place on the Mamoswine Paul was driving ahead of them there was a light bit of snow but they could travel in it. It was nice to relax, see her friends but Paul wasn't sure he was looking forward to going back. Seeing Ghetsis so laid back was kind of nice it was a different side of his boss. He'd never tell but it was interesting any how.

It was a decent return home Ghetsis felt a little relieved as she hugged his waist it was time to get back to work. At least for an hour, he was keeping his promise he thought to himself he couldn't think of anything else he'd prefer. He thought about her even when she was away she was the only one who brought peace to him in that way. He rested his hand on hers he would make it her best decision to stay with him.

She rested her head against his shoulder wondering what he'd really do with his schedule.

He smiled all the more then.

…...


End file.
